


Bobby's secret

by Dixon71



Series: Bobby's secret [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixon71/pseuds/Dixon71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has a secret he has kept from Dean and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

June 24, 1986.

South Dakota

Closing the car door and adjusting his hat, he took another look around. Nothing. He made his way up the porch and without bothering to knock, he grabbed the door handle and let himself in. The door was unlocked. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Inside, his eyes slowly adjusted to what little light there was coming into the house from the moonlight outside. He reached out for a light-switch and flicked it on. There was no overhead lights. Just a lamp that came on, faint and set on low. The living room was a mess. Bobby carefully picked his way through the broken furniture that lay about before him. It looked as if a tornado had come through or something worse. He was sweating now and he wiped his mouth, before pulling out a small .45 caliber handgun which he had only recently begun to carry with him. Ever since he got involved with the hunt, he made it a point to arm himself. He had good reason to be involved now. Times like this, he wished he had help. Someone to watch his back. Undoing the safety on his gun, Bobby made his way to towards the kitchen, looking for any signs of the people he knew lived here. His sister Sara, her husband Danny and their two beautiful daughters, his nieces Katie and Brianna. Five hours earlier he had gotten a call from Sara who sounded upset about something, but would not go into detail about what was upsetting her. The only thing that she had said was that after Danny's last hunt, he had come home and wasn't acting right. She didn't know if she should take the girls and run with them. She was asking her older brother for his help. He replayed the conversation in his head.

 

"Sara, are you sure that what you want to do that?" Bobby had asked as he began pacing back and forth in his   
living room, reciever in one hand and the base in the other. There was no answer. Only silence save for her breathing. "Bobby, I don't know. All I know is this isn't my husband and I fear for my girls safety more than I do my own." He imagined that she was looking around to see if her husband was in ear shot of her voice. "Look, Sara , I can come get the girls and bring them back here, then that way they'll be safe until I can figure what is up with Danny. Okay?" But before Sara could answer there was an blood curdling scream coming from the other end of the phone. Bobby pulled the phone away from his ear, it was so loud. "Sara, are you there?! Sara!" Bobby shouted into the phone, but all he could hear was the screaming coming from the other end. Then silence. The line had gone dead. 

Now he stood looking at what was left of the kitchen. What had once been neatly organized and clean, was now a mess. It looked just as bad as the living room had. Food, drinking glasses, silverware and pots were thrown about as if a 5 year old had a tantrum. A real mess. Fortunately nothing was burning on the stove. Bobby looked around, trying to see in what light there was coming from the street light in the backyard to see if he could find Sara. Bobby looked down at the floor and noticed something amongest the wreckage. It was a bloody shoe print. Then he saw another. Walking away from the kitchen table and headed towards the door. Crossing over to it, Bobby opened the door and looked into the darkness. Removing a small black flashlight from his back pocket, Bobby turned it on and shone through the doorway. He noticed that the light was rather dim and he remembered that he hadn't changed the batteries in a while. No time to worry about it now. Bobby moved the flashlight around. This was a small area that was enclosed. A walkway in front of him, while on the left was a staircase that led upstairs to the second floor. On the otherside of the room was a door that led back into the living room. This area could be used as a storage space or a short cut from one side of the house to the other. He knew that the bloody shoe prints were too small to be an adult's. Bobby figured that the prints didn't belong to his sister, but to one of his nieces. Walking down the walkway, he followed the prints around to the front of the staircase and turning, he pointed the light at the first step. He started to ascend, quickly looking to see if the prints continued up the stairs. They did. Bobby made his way slowing up the stairs, trying like hell to not make too much noise. Not easy at his age or weight. After reaching the second floor lading, Bobby stood still trying to see both ends of the hallway that formed a T-section. On his right side was part of the hallway that lead to master bedroom, to his left were the doors leading to the girl's rooms, the bathroom and a hall closet. The light was dimming again and he shook the flashlight so that he could see which way to go, when he hear a noise. Bobby turned towards it, and came face to face with double barrel shotgun pointed right at him. It was his twelve year old niece Katie. 

"Katie, it's me. Uncle Bobby. I've come to help." He kept his eyes on the shotgun. Katie just cocked her head to the right as if hearing something that was coming from the wall, turning back to Bobby she looked at him again. When she spoke, it was in a way that sent chills down his spine. "I don't know who you think you are, but if you are my uncle, you'll do something first." Moving one hand, she produced a bottle of water and tossed at him. Taking the glass in his right hand, he took a drink of the water and swallowed it. It tasted stale but he didn't say one word about that. Bobby kept his eyes on his niece after he swallowed some more of the water. After what seemed like forever, Katie lowered the shotgun. "I guess you were telling the truth, but I had to be sure you're who you say you are." Katie said sounding like her old self . Bobby pointed his dim light back behind Katie trying to see for his other neice Brianna, but there was no sign of her in the room from what he could see. Lord, she's the only one left, no wondering Katie is acting the way she is. Then that noise came again from Kaite's right side. This time Katie said what had been on Bobby's mind when he first saw her in front of the bedroom door. "If you're wondering what that sound is, it's Bree in the closet. It's where I made her go to hide from all of ..." Katie's voice trailed off as both of them realize what she was about to say out loud. Bobby held up a hand to stop her from saying anything more, he already guessed what she had seen of her parents. That it had come to a bad end and that's why his 12 year old niece met him at the bedroom door with a loaded shotgun. Just then, a small voice came from the closet. " Kat, is it ok to come out now?" Brianna asked from inside the closet. Katie took a step back away from the door and turned towards the door on her right, opening it and reached inside. From the pitch black opening stepped the other little girl, Brianna. Bobby stood in awe as he realize both girls were packing guns. He really wasn't surprised at that, with both parents being hunters themselves. It was just something he wasn't used to seeing yet. Taking Bree's hand in her own, Katie handed over the shotgun to her uncle and then bent down to pick up the duffel bag that was on the floor of the closet, and moved toward where Bobby now stood. "Kaite, do you know what happened here tonight, with your parents?" 

Katie came to a stop in front of her uncle. Looking up at him trying, apparently trying to decide what she should say in front of Bree and what to hold back from her little sister. She decided to say something to him, not all that had happen, but just enough for him to understand. "There was a fight and both of them are gone." Putting the bag down and opening it up, she pulled out two jean jackets. After getting the jackets on, both girls turned to Bobby and looked at him. Bobby didn't say anything for a few beats. He put the gun away, then bent down to grab the bag, put it over his left shoulder and grabbed Katie's left hand, who then grabbed her sister's hand and leading both girls out into the darken hallway................


	2. Bobby's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester trying to reach Bobby Singer

Now

A black 1967 Chevrolet Impala cruised through the darkened night. It was late and very little traffic was out at this hour. Dean Winchester sat behind the wheel of his father's car, now his car, doing his best to stay awake as steered through the long night. His right hand was steering, while his left was being used to prop his head up. He was used to driving all night. Had been for these past few years ever since he and his brother had become hunters. Since they went looking for their father, John, when he went missing. They've been carrying on his work and now that he's gone, they're doing their best to make him proud. Even if he and his brother got on each other's nerves.

"Has he answered yet?", Sam asked as he woke up from the passenger seat where he had been doing his best to stretch out and relax. Dean turned his head slightly towards Sam without taking his eyes off the road. Dean didn't say anything for a few seconds as he thought of a nice way of answering him without getting pissed off. It had been 2 days and now 3 nights since they both heard from Bobby Singer and this wasn't setting well with Dean at the moment. "Yeah, I just forgot to tell you. Not to mention that he called back without the cell's ringer going off. No, I haven't heard a damn thing from him." Dean barked at him. So much for being polite. Sam was looking at Dean as if he had two heads instead of just the one. In his whole life Sam had never seen Dean lose that much control of himself while driving. He thought about it for awhile then stuck his left hand out for Dean's cell phone. Sam didn't think Dean would really give up his cell to him but it beat the alternative, which would have been to have Dean get really pissed off and throw the damn thing at him or better yet the dash. Sam was praying Dean would be smart and just hand it over before he did in fact throw it. With a heavy sigh, Dean handed his cell over to his brother and went back to looking at the dark highway in front of him. Taking the cell in his right hand, Sam flipped it back open, went to the main menu and scrolled through the names until he came to Bobby's home number. He hit send. After about third ring, a voice came onto the line, one which Sam was pretty sure he knew, but wasn't quite sure. "Hello Katie or Brianna?" asked the female voice on the other end of the phone. "No, this isn't Katie or Brianna, this is Sam Winchester." He was pretty sure that the voice was that of Ellen Harvelle. "Oh, hi Sam, what can I do you for?" asked Ellen . "Well we haven't heard from Bobby in awhile and we were wondering if something bad had happen that would cause him not to answer his cell." He replied. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could see Dean take his eyes off the road long enough to give him a look that said hurry up. Sam just ignored his brother and kept listening to what Ellen had to say. "Well, umm Sam, something has happened to Bobby, but before you can ask, he's fine. Its just that he has a lot on his mind." Ellen said to him. Sam looked over at Dean and relayed what she had just to him. Dean looked back at Sam with his right eyebrow raised. Sam just shrugged his shoulders back at him. Ellen spoke again. "Look, sooner or later you're going to find out about this, since not many people know this, but he has family which he doesn't talk about for a reason. And I'm sure once you boys are here, he might tell you." Sam though he heard what sounded like Bobby in the background talking to Ellen. Sam could hear her tell Bobby it wasn't the girls, but the Winchesters instead. The phone must have been covered up cause Sam could not make heads or tails of what was being said. 

Long moments passed, all the while Dean was giving Sam dirty looks which he continued to ignore. "Well, what's going on and why aren't you talking to Bobby?" Before he could answer Dean, Ellen came back on the line "How far away are you boys from the house?" Sam relayed this to Dean, who checked his watch. "We're about 45 minutes away and will be there shortly." Sam reported it back to her and then ended the call with Ellen. Sam explained what Ellen had said to Dean after putting the cell on the dash. Both boys were quiet for a few minutes as they continued down the road, until Dean finally said what was on both of their minds. "Dude, what is wrong with this picture. How is it after all this time we are just now finding out about these so called 'nieces'. I mean you think Dad knew about them and if so why we're we left in the dark about it?" Dean glanced over at Sam, but he didn't really have a good enough answer. So he said the first thing to pop into his head. "Maybe the reason he didn't tell us was he was afraid you would sleep with both of them." Dean looked at him. "Excuse me? You want to run that by me again." "How long have we known Bobby? A good while now. He knows about your other hunts." "Other hunts?" Sam nodded. "You do tend to brag. You even flashed me the thumbs-up once." He made the gesture for emphasis. "After you made the deal to bring me back, how many women did you sleep with?" Dean attempted to answer but really couldn't. Finally, he spoke up. "At least, I'm not the captain of self-abuse." With that, he jammed in an AC/DC cassette into the tape player and waited for Highway To Hell to start playing.


	3. Bobby's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's house

Dean parked the Chevy Impala turned off the engine. "All I'm saying is, it wouldn't hurt for him to tell us these things." Sam got out after Dean had. "Why should he tell us?" Dean didn't have a response. Sam nodded. "That's what I thought." The Winchesters made their way to Bobby's house and knocked on the front door. Ellen opened the door and let them in, before going back to the living room. After wiping the dirt off their boots, they followed. Ellen was now sitting on the couch, while Bobby was walking back and forth with what look like a map in one hand and in other hand was his cell, which he had on and was talking to someone. "Look, do you know when was the last time you saw both girls?" He sounded agitated and annoyed. Bobby kept walking, listening and ever once in a while gave a grunt in reply. Then he came to a dead stop. "It was who!!!" Bobby shouted into the cell causing everyone around to jump at the sound of his voice. Sam and Dean snuck a quick glance at each other. Bobby was usually calm in a situation like this. He rarely got so mad in the entire time both boys had known him. They had come to rely on him a lot. He was, in effect, a second father to them as much as he was a fellow hunter and expert on the supernatural. Bobby finally hung up without saying goodbye to however was on the other end. Turning towards Ellen, he saw the boys standing just inside the living room. "You might as well come in here you two." Bobby said with a sigh. "What's the matter, you're nieces broke curfew again to stay out drinking?" Dean joked, but Bobby just gave him an evil look that made Dean step back a bit. Sam, always the peace maker, stepped between the two. "What can we do to help?" He asked him coming to stand in front of Bobby. He looked at Ellen, then back at the boys, trying to decide how to explain the one secret he has never told anyone with the exception of John Winchester and Ellen. Bobby sighed again and swore under his breath. "You might as well tell them.", Ellen said. Bobby looked at both boys, very seriously as both boys pulled up a chair. "Short version." Both boys nodded as Bobby sat down, took a deep breath and began talking. 

"In July 1986, I got a phone call from my little sister Sara, saying that her husband came home from a hunting trip and that he was not being himself." Dean asked if hunting trip was a hunting trip or "A hunting trip". Bobby gave him a look that told him it was the kind all four familar were with. "She was scared out of her mind, said that she was going to run with her girls but she never got the chance. Needless to say by the time I got there it was too late for my sister and her husband Danny. I took both girls and we left. Aside from Ellen, your father and now you two, no one else knew what happened that night. Sara was a hunter as much as Danny was, but it didn't seem to do much good." He got up and was pacing again, a bundle of nervous energy. It was Sam who finally spoke after a long minute of slience. "I have one question, well I think its one it could be more but I have to ask you, Bobby. What kind of demons are we talking about here? Lower, medium or higher demons and also do you know how this demon was killed? If so who did it, why did it happen and how come these demons are still coming after your neices after so many years?" He always had to asked questions before he start a hunt so he was well prepared, which usually ended up causing Dean to roll his eyes and make a face at him. As always, Sam ignored him. Before Bobby could answer any of the questions put to him, Ellen got up and made her was towards the kitchen, causing him to ask where she was going. 

"I figured I would put on a fresh pot of coffee while you three keep talking." She replied as she stepped passed the boys, going into door that lead to the dinning room then to the kitchen door. After Ellen left them, Bobby thought long and hard at how to tell these boys what he knew and what was just a guess on his part. He never got that far when a scream came from the direction of the kitchen. Dean sprang up from his chair, but was bowled over by Bobby as he barreled on by him. Losing his balance, Dean fell back into the chair. Quickly scrambling up, Dean followed Bobby with Sam right behind. Bobby grabbed a hand gun off the cluttered dining room table as he charged into the kitchen where he came to a halt. Sam being the tallest could see what had caused Ellen to scream. Standing or was it leaning, he wasn't sure, against the wall by the back door was a very attractive woman. She appeared to be in her 30's and looked like she had gone five rounds with a boxer. Her long dark auburn color hair was a wild mess, along with her clothes. She was bleeding badly from several cuts to her face. She stared at everyone who was looking back at her. "Damn, Katie, did you scream?" came a voice from the open back door. The screen door opened up as another attractive woman with long dark brown hair, stuck her head in the doorway looking at her companion leaning against the wall. The newcomer wasn't as beat up the one who was leaning or now it was hanging on to the wall. "It wasn't me this time, it was Ellen. I think I gave her a heart attack." She was leaning down to the one standing on the top step that just outside the door. "Hey, Bree don't move. If you do, I'm gonna fall out the door again. It was bad enough that I fell out of the car after you open the door and went face first into the yard out there." Doing that cause her to get dizzy, which in turn made her lean onto her sister. Brianna grabbed her arm to keep her from going head first into the steps. Katie jerked her head back towards kitchen and addressed them all. "Why, look Bree, it's the welcome wagon." She said as she tried to lift her right arm but all she manged to do was start to fall inside. 

Before anyone could move fast enough, Brianna stepped all the way through the door and tried to get in front of Katie to keep her from falling forward. However, Brianna being at 5'8 wasn't big enough catch her 5'9 sister and both women tumbled onto the floor. Ellen unfroze from where she was a few seconds ago and rushed to Katie's side to keep both women from crashing. Sam grabbed a kitchen chair and the three of them manged to get her on to it before anyone else was hurt. Bobby looked at his neices, relieved that they were both alive, something he thought he would never see again. Brianna took her hands and started running them round her sister's body seeing if anything was broken, this was causing Dean some kinky thoughts and trouble in his jeans. "Hey, stop copping a feel, I told you nothing was broken." Katie said as she came awake and swatted her sister away. "Look I'm going out to the car to get our things, try not to go any where." Brianna said, which caused Kaite to snort at her. "I mean it, no going up stairs, no going into the basement, no nothing until I get back here." Brianna said sternly to make sure her sister understood that she meant business. Katie looked around at everyone standing around her, closed her eyes and replied with another snort , "Yes mother, I won't go anywhere." Brianna turned on her heels and throwing another look over her shoulder to make sure Katie hadn't moved an inch, she went out into the night, shutting the door behind her. 

Ellen turned to head out of the kitchen while saying, "I'll get the first-aid kit, towels and warm water to help you to clean up, Katie." with that she went to the downstairs bathroom to get the stuff. Bobby continued to look at his niece, thinking of a good way to ask what had happened to them before getting here, but Katie beat him to the punch. Closing her eyes she answered the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind. She licked her lips and spoke. "I know you've been worried about not hearing from us in a month and that's not like either one of us to pull that stunt. But I guess that's really my fault. When I left here last month, I was mad at you for saying I would put Bree at risk with these ....", she stopped speaking. Everyone stood waiting for her to continue. It seemed that Katie might've passed out in mid sentence, but that wasn't the case when she opened her eyes. It was clear that she was trying to find the right way to explain it all, so that Bobby could understand what had happened to her years ago and how it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. She turned at the sound of the back door opening as Bree brought all their bags into the kitchen. Turning to face the others, she spoke again. "What I was going to say was, umm...", she looked over passed Bobby to see Sam standing in the corner. She finally had taken notice of her uncle's guests and gave Sam the once over. He stood there with his hands in pockets, wearing slightly baggy clothes and was apparently paying rapt attention to everything. They locked eyes and nothing was said for a few minutes as an understanding of sorts, then he spoke out loud to her. "What happened the night your parents died?" Bobby and Brianna both sucked in their breath at that. Brianna was shocked that he of all people would ask her sister what had happen that fatal night all those years ago. Bobby gave him the dirty look this time instead of Dean, which Sam ignored anyway. "Well, I'm pretty sure you two know some of the story." Katie said looking from Dean to Sam who was now down at her eye level. Dean cleared his throat. He didn't like his brother getting that close to Katie. For some unknown reason it bothere the hell out of him. Which was strange cause he never been bothered by the kind of women his brother seem interested in. Their taste in women ran different. He just knew he want to slug his brother for bring up Katie's past like that. He could see it was hard on her to say what she was saying to them . 

Dean took a step towards Sam to get him to stop his questioning her, but Sam put a hand up to stop him. "What my uncle failed to tell you, which he himself doesn't know. Which I lead him to believe was that my mother killed my father which isn't even close to the truth." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I did it. Don't ask me how I managed to do this, cause that's for another time. After it was done, while my mother lying there dying, she made me promise one thing and so far I have yet to break that promise." She said to the now still room. This caused Dean's head to jerk up and it now dawned on him what Katie was saying to all of them. It was the same promise his own father made him make. He didn't have to hear the words to know what was about to be said, but Katie had no idea that Dean himself had gave his word to never let anything bad happen to Sam and it seems she had done it as well. Katie spoke again. "As for tonight, about an hour and half out from here, we had a little run-in with some old friends, the Trinity Demons." Dean noticed that when she said this, there was a look that was on Ellen's face, which wasn't much different from Bobby's. A look of recognition. He filed it away for later. "Any who, when we pulled into a truck stop to for gas, Brianna went into the restroom while I pumped gas. I just knew something was wrong and went to check on her, cause it was taking her a long time in there. So I went to check on her and it was a good thing I did, otherwise she would not be here right now." Brianna continued the story. "Yeah, turns out that a truck driver that I thought looking a good time was a demon. A shape shiftier. He caught me by surprise and was kicking my ass, though not as thorough he managed to kick yours." She was looking at Katie with a smirk. "He got lucky. Anyway, I managed to hurt it a bit and got him to chase me while Bree went to the car. I lured it out to a field behind the station where I managed to kill it with this." She reached down gingerly to her boot and undid a strap, which allowed her to remove a knife. A silver bladed hunting knife with a serrated edge. The blade was obviously pure silver since it's the only thing that can kill shape shifters. She tossed the knife on the kitchen table. "Bree picked me up and we hauled ass out of there. Simple as that." She shrugged and stood up unsteadily. 

"Where do you think your going?", Bobby and Brianna said in unison. She rolled her eyes and said, "If you must know. I can't sit here any more its making my body hurt and I'd like to go to bed now." Dean was about to blurt out what a hot bod she had, but Sam kicked Dean's shin to keep him quiet, making him wince with pain. No one had seemed to notice. Both brothers looked at each other but didn't say anything. Dean gave a look that told Sam that he would say something to him about it once they were alone. He was so looking forward to that. Katie and Brianna walked past both boys and left the kitchen.


	4. Bobby's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Winchesters meet Bobby's nieces and the fall out from it.

After Katie went upstairs, Ellen made Bobby promise to call if they needed her before leaving. Brianna and Bobby both said their good nights to the boys and went to their own bedrooms. After getting bedding out of the hall closet, Dean and Sam got ready for bed. They both played evens and odds to determine who would get the floor and who would get the couch. Dean lost and took his blanket and pillow and went over to an open space to settle in. 

"So why did you kick me?" Dean demanded, as he began to pull off his off his clothes, leaving him with only his black boxers and medalion on. Sam didn't answer him right away, he was too busy trying to pull his long sleeved shirt over his head without unbuttoning it. He looked over at Dean who was about to lay down.

Finally he said, "I kicked you because you were about to make an inappropriate comment about Katie." Dean thought about it and made a few faces as he thought about his answer, even though both of them knew that whatever he said would be a lie. Dean went with the truth. Why lie about it when he did think she had a killer bod . Sam continued, "If you would have said that, from the look of Katie, you might have ended up with a few missing teeth." He sat down to take off his boots thinking about what would have happened, if in fact Katie had knocked Dean on his ass. This caused him to crack a lopsided grin, which Dean didn't see. He continued to take off his clothes, starting with undoing his belt buckle. Then he slid his jeans off. 

"So, what's your take on Bobby's nieces?" Dean asked in a low voice as not to wake the whole house up. Sam thought about his answer. The first thing he was not going to mention was the fact he thought Brianna was pretty hot herself. If he did that Dean would never let him live that down. He would just sit there, make wisecracks about him not getting laid in awhile. Which, when Sam really thought about it, it had been quite a while since he's been with a woman. Unlike his brother, Sam wasn't willing to whore himself to every single girl they came in contact with. That's just not his style. 

"Well, whatever happened when they were younger is probably coming after them." He said remembering the yellow eyed demon, Azazel. He was the demon who killed not only their mother, but Sam's girlfriend Jessica. Azazel had infected Sam with his blood when he was a baby and had come after him again as an adult. He was responsible for Sam's special abilities which were demonic in nature. Fortunately, Azazel is dead and gone thanks to Dean and the spirit of their father John. 

Demons coming after humans was nothing new. Dean asked Sam if he had caught the looks that passed between Ellen and Bobby tonight. Sam nodded. Good Sam was paying attention to that look that happen from before. He wasn't sure with Sam being so close to Katie if he caught on or not. "It's possible that maybe they don't buy everything." Dean said as he laid down on the hard wooden floor and pulled the blanket up to his waist. "We'll figure it out in the morning", Sam said as he turned off the lights and laid down. Laying there with his head on the pillow Dean started to wonder if Katie's room was directly above his head. Man, what I would give to see through the floor and see what she wore to bed. That caused him to break out into an evil grin. It took him a few mintues to realize Sam had start talking to him and he had to think hard at what was just asked him.

Giving up, Dean said he wasn't paying attention. Sam just rolled his eyes. He should have known when he didn't answer him that his mind went into the gutter. His mind wasn't that far behind right now, when he was having the same thoughts as Dean. Only his were of Brianna or as he started to think of her as Bree, which seems to be the only name Katie called her. "What I said was do we help or do we just leave it alone?" Dean thought it over in his head, which was hard to do with his mind jumping all over the place thinking about Katie naked or at least wearing his black t-shirt. He finally told Sam to wait and see what happened in the morning. With that, he closed his eyes to see a naked Katie dance before his mind's eye. 

Upstairs, Katie's room was almost above Dean's head. The girls were getting ready for bed. Kaite stood in her matching blue bra and matching panties, looking through her bag,. Katie's body was covered from head to toe in bruises, some were healing faster then the others. "Lord that was close. I had no idea the damn Winchesters were going to be here." She said to Bree, as she pulled a long clean black t-shirt out to wear to bed. Slipping he bra and panties off, she pulled the t-shirt on which slipped down to just above her knees. Bree looked over at her and said, "Whatever you do, if there is a fire, for god sakes pull on your jeans or you'll give Dean a heart attack. Or is that what your plan is?" Kat just looked over at her sister and rolled her eyes. 

"You mean Dean, Dean. the love machine. The man who can not walk past a female without trying to land her in his bed. That Dean?" Her sister just nodded her head and burst out laughing hard. "Yes, that Dean. And I can't believe you still call him that." Kat just shrugged her shoulders. "You know that I'm being nice. I could call him a whole lot worse. But you know why I have to stay away from him." She said, shooting her sister a look that made Bree stop laughing at once. Bree knew what she meant. The bruises from fighting the shapeshifter that came to kill them both was just about healed.

"If those two are going to stick around for a few days, I have to be so careful, Bree. I've kept this secret for this long I can't have them of all people know what I am." Bree knew all too well what she meant and knew what it meant to Kat to stay safe. "Kat, I've kept your secret since I was five and not then, not now, not ever will I tell what I know. I don't want to lose you." Bree said in a small sad voice, which only Kat could hear. Nothing was said for a while as both thought about what would happen if Kat's secret ever got out. Then Bree sorta changed the subject. "I have to ask Kat, is ummm, well is Sam a demon or not?" She said looking at her sister. Kat knew this was coming. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, Sam is a demon. Well not all of him is. He's half and half." 

"Are you sure he is?" Bree asked again. Kat knew Bree had like Sam from the first day she saw him walk on the campus at Harvard. They had been sent to watch over Sam , since Sam's father John Winchester was off on a hunt and had Dean with him. So Kat had agreed to do this for John. Not knowing what it would do to her once Dean came to the campus looking for Sam to tell him his father had gone on a "fishing trip" and hadn't been heard from in a while. That was a day Kat wish had never happened. After that, she had very intense feelings for Dean. But she also knew that Dean was the love them and leave them type, and she wasn't the kind of woman to just settle for that.

So she made it a point to stay as far from Dean as she could. It sure didn't help matters that when John wasn't with his sons, he had the girls watch over them to keep them from being killed. However, that didn't work out too well either, cause now both boys had died at different times. She heard Bree call her name, she realized she been lost in her thoughts. "What did you say?" She asked, as she pulled back the blankets to crawl into bed. "I said, are you all right with Dean being downstairs. Do you want me to tie your leg to mine, to keep from going down there." Kat just rolled her eyes once again. "Isn't that the other way around? I think I should tie you to my leg to keep you from running down there and jumping Sam", she said with a chuckle. That caused Bree to turn a deep shade of red. " Hey, it's not like you weren't thinking it, I just said it out loud is all." Kat said to Bree as she climbed into her bed. Bree walked over to the door and opened it up, before walking all the way out she turned to her sister to tell her good night. "Don't worry, maybe you're not Dean's type." Bree said with a shurg of her own shoulders. "We both know that's a lie, I am a female after all.", Kat said as she shut off her light and closed her eyes. 

Katie jerked awake to the sound of her ringtone, "Living Dead Girl", on her cell phone. She shook her blanket off reaching for her cell. She fumbled about before, finally managing to answer it before it went to voice. "Hello?", she answered in a sleepy voice. "Katie, It's Mitch Brady. I'm sorry to wake you at this hour, but this couldn't wait." It was a voice from her past made that her eyes snap open. "What can I do for you, Mitch?" she rolled her eyes toward the alarm clock and saw that it was six in the morning. No wonder she was still exhausted. "This early in the morning?" There was a lengthy pause on the other end, which made her think that her cell had dropped the call. 

"Well, I want to know if you remembered what happened to you, your sister and I, after you two went to live with your uncle?" Hearing him say it like that brought her fully awake and into an upright position. Oh lord, she did remember what had happened that night. It was the first monster the girls, along with Mitch had killed. It was what Mitch did that would make a hunter later on in his adult life. "You still there?" he asked when Katie didn't say anything right away. "Yeah, I'm here, but what does that have to do with the past and us?" "Well, I'm over in White Plains and it seems that the old pattern has started again. And now we have...", there was a pause as she heard him shuffle what sounded like papers around, before resuming."Ok, what I got are 5 kids missing. Ages range between ten and twelve. Two girls and three boys. Katie, its the same as last time those kids were taken from their beds at night while their famlies slept." Katie ran her hand over her face as she recalled what had happened and what was still to come. "Let me guess there was no blood, no nothing left behind. The parents were all questioned and they had no answers, am I right?" she asked Mitch. "Well, like I said before it's all the same. I want to get this stopped before anymore kids go missing. Katie told him to hold the fort and that she would be there with Bree to help.


	5. Bobby's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Bree talk about their past and the Winchesters tag along

Jumping out of bed, Katie raced around her room pulling on her clothes and bolted for her bedroom door. Once in the semi-darkened hall she stopped in front of Bree's closed door and pounded on it . "Bree, get your ass out of bed we got a problem and need to haul ass now." Bree mumbled that she was up. Turning on her heels, she continued down the hall towards her uncle's room. She skidded to a stop as Bobby's bedroom door flew open and he looked at his neice standing in front of him. He saw by the look on her face that it wasn't good and was about to get worse. "What the hell is going on out here?", he demanded. Katie quickly explained her phone call and that the sisters had to leave. Katie heard Bree's door come open and she looked from her sister to her uncle and asked what that problem was. "It seems that we didn't kill the Soulcatcher like we thought we did all those years ago, cause it's back and killing kids again." Katie said, turning back towards her.

 

Going pale, Brianna took a few steps back and bumped into the door. Katie knew she should have said it better but it was too late for that. "What's going on up there?" Dean asked from downstairs. Katie had forgotten that Dean and Sam were sleeping at Bobby's. Katie yelled down at Dean. "Oh, it's nothing. it just seems we thought we'd killed something and now it's back." Bobby looked at Bree then again to Katie and told them, he was going down stairs and going through the books to see why this thing had come back. Katie just nodded her head and turned back towards her room where she caught sight of the pale and shaking Bree. "All these kids missing." Bree's voice trailed off. Kat grabbed ahold of Bree and forced her to look at her. "Look at me. That thing can't hurt you anymore. You're no longer a child, Bree and as long as I'm breathing, it's not going to take any more childern. Do you understand me? Bree just nodded. "You can stay. I won't force you to come along on this trip. it's too painful for you, I know that. I do remember what this thing is and how bad it scared you, and I won't put you through another fight with this. I have Mitch and the two of us can kill it and make sure it stays that way. Kaite said. Moving past Bree, she went towards her room to get the rest of her things and head out. "You're not leaving me behind Katherine, I w-w-want to come and make sure that thing stays dead this time. And not you or anyone else is going to stop me from coming." she said and went back into her room, to get her things.

Taking the steps two at a time, Katie tried to rushed passed a half-dressed Dean to get into the living room, but ended up slamming into his bare chest. This sent an electric shock through both of their bodies. Whoa, what the hell was that? Dean thought. Never in his life had he felt such a rush through his body when touching a female before. He saw from the look on Katie's face that she felt it as well, but before she could say anything about it, Bree came running down the stairs. She saw Katie in Dean's arms, which was not a good place for her to be. "Katie, you know the rules, no lap dances before nine in the morning." Bree said with a smirk.

 

This caused Katie to realize where she was standing which was still in Dean's arms. Pushing him out of her way, she went into the dinner room where Bobby sat going over some books on dreams, souls and children. "According to this, the Soul Catchers have been around for over a hundred years and always travel in pairs. They can jump into a human host and use them. In order to kill them, a sword or something sharp must be use to cut their heads off during their feeding period." Katie closed her eyes and thought to herself that's not how it happened the last time.

By then Dean and Sam walked into the room, nearly dressed. They were watching the others as they went back and forth in the dinning room. "I heard part of what you said upstairs. What does it have to do with the two of you and this Mitch guy? Dean asked. Both girls came to a stop and looked at him.

It was Katie who spoke.When we first moved in after the death of our parents, everything was fine until two years later. That was the first time I'd ever heard of them or I should say him. For about three weeks kids went missing, while their families slept. Bobby and your dad went hunting for it, but what they didn't know was that it had Brianna in its sights already. When they left, it came into the house and took Bree." She had closed her eyes, thinking about that awful night when Bree went missing and how she got Mitch Brady to go with her. "I can't tell you what happened while Bree was gone with him, only she can." She said looking over at Bree, who had been standing quietly in the corner watching Sam. Bree's blood run cold remembering it all. She wasn't about to tell the whole story to them.

About how Kat really killed it or how Mitch was knocked out during part of the fight. So she told the story that she had been telling for years instead. "All I know is I woke up in the abandoned house, tied up and blind folded on a bed. I do know I could hear something, but I wasn't quit sure what I was hearing. And the smells were unbelievable. I know now it was the bodies of kids that had been taken. I never did see what happened during the fight, but I did hear Mitch and Kat talking during it. Then Kat was there, removing the blindfold and untying me." Her voice sounded small. She had a far way look in her eyes as she remembered it.

"We came home after that and got into trouble." Katie said picking up were Bree had left off. She saw the look that was on both boys' faces, so she explained why they had been in trouble. "I got into trouble for stealing one of Bobby's cars and taking it." She said this with a laugh. "That's how I got my car." She pointed out the window at a 1968 black Dodge Charger. Bobby looked at the Katie, remembering what happened and how bad he felt to have left them alone with that thing while he and John had gone after it. It was the second time he had been outdone by his own neice. John told him if he had been smart he would do two things, one was to give Katie that car and the second was to train both girls, in case anything like this happen again . He had done both even though it was against his better judgment. He did try more then once to keep that car from her, but she kept hot wiring it and going any where she pleased. " I did take the car away you know." He said and Katie just snorted. "Yeah and that didn't stop me from taking it either now did it?", she replied.

That made her bust out laughing at the look on her uncle's face at that. It was music to Dean's ears to hear Katie laugh like that. He could just imagine the girls stealing the charger out of the yard and taking it God knows where. The where was answered soon enough though with what happened next. "How else do you think we got all of mom and dad's weapons that we now carry?" Katie said pulling out two glocks and setting them down on the table, Bree did the same with her's. "We went back with the car and got all the weapons from the house." Bree said, then elaborated when she saw Bobby's face. "Look, we couldn't leave all that stuff behind and so we took it, seeing as it's ours to begin with." She said defiantly in her voice. Before anyone could challenge Bree about this, Katie said they had to get going.

After packing the car and promising to call if they needed help, the girls were gone. Bobby sat in the dinning room for a long time thinking over what he was about to do. In all of his life, he had not interfered with the girls and the hunting trips they went on.

Yes, he knew they were adults and could handle themselves. But he still saw them as his little neices, not as the adults they had become. Now what he was about to do might send Katie off again to stay gone longer then a month. This time it could be longer or she might not come home at all. With his mind made up, he walked into the living room where the boys where sitting talking quietly.

Before he could open his mouth, Bobby over heard what was being said. "I don't think they are going to like it if we just show up to help." Sam was saying to his brother. Dean just made a face and said, "Look, it's not that I don't think they can handle this, they probably can. But the fact that this thing had a partner and who knows what else it might do, they need help." he had his own reasons for going, the first being that he would get to see Katie and see just how long it would take to get her into bed.

Sam just gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it. But before he could say anything about the real reason Dean wanted to go, he noticed Bobby was standing there and had a look like he had something on his mind. "I see you're talking about tagging along. I was going to ask you boys to go after them and watch their backs. I haven't been around Mitch in a long time and I don't trust that he would have the girls best interest at heart. You two I know can make sure nothing bad happens to them.", he said, but before either one of the boys could say anything, Bobby held up his hand. "

Look, Katie won't be too happy with this but she'll have to live with it, my mind's made up." Both boys nodded and set about getting ready to leave. After making sure that they had their own supplies, they got in the Impala and took off.


	6. Bobby's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Bree meet an ex . The Boys catch up

White Plains 

Pulling up to a run down motel that Mitch had told them he was at, Katie shut off the car and looked over at Bree. They had a long talk about the boys and whether or not Sam knew Katie was a demon. They both were pretty sure that, for now, Katie's secret was still intact and it was going to stay that way. "Hey, what happened back there with Dean anyways? It looked like you, I don't know short circuited or something." Brianna asked as they both looked at the run down motel that looked like something out of a scary movie.

"I'm not really sure what happened with Dean. One mintue I was trying to get past him and the next thing I know, he bumped into me and bang, almost lights out." Katie said. "Is that a new demon thing or what?" Bree asked as they both got out of the car and locking the doors. Katie thought about and did wonder if touching Dean had something do with her demon side or the fact she liked him. It was hard to know. 

"I don't really know Bree. I mean being a demon doesn't come with instructions.", she said with a shrug of her right shoulder. As they made their way to the far end of the complex where room fourteen was, both girls looked around. Keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. The sun was much higher now and very few clouds were in the sky. Upon reaching the room that they were looking for, Katie knocked on the door. There was no immediate answer. Placing both hands near the butt of their guns, the girls looked at each other when the door finally opened up. 

Standing in the doorway was a tall man built like a football player, with long black hair that barely touched his shoulders and pale blue eyes. He looked at the women standing before him. It had been awhile since he saw the oldest one and judging by the way she looked, she wasn't all that happy to see him. After all, they were ex's now and it was hard seeing her. "Hey, Katie. Hows tricks?" Mitch asked her as his eyes moving from her head and continued down the length of her body. "You get an eye full, Mitch or should we have Katie strip out of her clothes?", Bree asked getting between them both. She wasn't happy either and she sure as hell was not about to let Mitch get to Katie. Not after all he done to her, including almost costing her sister her life. Mitch didnt seem to hear Brianna or he chose to ignore her. 

Either way, what happened next was a no brainer. Mitch went to grab at Katie with his left hand, which she knew was coming caused she stepped into him and used his momentum to take his hand and turn it painfully behind his back almost clear to the top of his shoulder blades. "Mitch, listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. We're here for one reason and one reason only. And that's to get these kids back in one piece. I'm not here for a booty call or anything else. You touch me like that again and you will never have full use of this arm again. Do I make myself clear?" Katie said as she pulled up hard again his left arm to prove her point. Mitch just grunted that he understood and Katie let go of his arm, shoving him back into his room. Bree grabbed Katie's arm and said, "Easy there, cowgirl. The big bad ex-jock is in his room and you need to remember why we are here." She waited a few minutes until Katie's breathing had returned to somewhat normal and let her go. "I'm telling you now Bree, that prick grabs me again and I'll rip his arm off and either strap it to his ass or beat him to death with it. Whichever comes first." "I know, I know. Let's get the kids back first, then you can beat his ass all you want, okay?" Brianna said with just a hint of venom in her voice as she looked at Mitch, who moved out of their way to allow them to come in his room. Katie smiled and chuckled a little. 

From their view point in the Impla, Dean and Sam sat watching the girls with their binoculars. They had followed the girls, careful to maintain their distance which wasn't easy to do in the daytime. Especially not when the persons they were following knew what their car looked like. They had watched as the girls got out of their car and went over to a room. Both boys saw the girls and their confrontation with someone who might have been Mitch. When Katie grabbed Mitch, Dean had put his hand on the door handle ready to get out, but Sam put a hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. "Wait, Dean. It looks like she's handling the problem just fine. There's no need to go rescue her yet." Sam said, as they continued to watch. After letting go of Mitch's arm, both girls went inside and shut the door. 

Dean was the first to break the silence. "Ok, that was a turn on." Sam just rolled his eyes. "I had been wondering if Katie was a real firecracker, when she got mad and I guess that answered my question." He said as he continued looking over at the motel. Sam knew this was going to be a long day and possibliy a long night with Dean. Espceically now that he was pretty sure his borther's sex drive just kicked into high gear after that small scuffle. He was worried about not being able to see or hear inside the room being as far away as they were. Sam did wish he knew what Bree had said to Katie to get her to calm down like that, but whatever it was, it made her laugh. If he didn't know any better, Sam would have guessed that Dean's feelings for Katie were more then just taking her to bed. He was beginning to think Dean was falling love with Katie, which he wasn't really sure about, since in all of his life, he didn't remember Dean falling in love with a girl. His car, yes, but a girl? Not likely.

Inside, the girls looked around the room. It looked just as bad as Katie had thought it would. Mitch walked over to a table that was covered with books, papers and other things. He picked up a folder and handed it over. There wasn't a whole lot in it. Katie took it and started reading the information he had gathered, while Bree looked over her shoulder. Inside were the police reports from all the famlies, picutres of the missing childern and a timeline of what had been done so far. All the reports from the the local police said the same thing. No forced entry into the homes, nothing else was taken but the child and all the childern were last seen in their beds. There was nothing out of the ordinary that had happened the night they went missing. No fights with their parents or other famliy members. All had good grades at school. There really was no reason that Katie could see for them being missing, expect for the fact that a demon had them. "I take it the locals aren't being too forthcoming with all the information?" Brianna asked, looking at Mitch. 

"Not really. Just getting that was hard enough." Mitch said running his hand through his hair. "Ok, tell me, what did you come in as FBI or something else?" Katie asked, needing to know so she and Bree had the right badges when they went around asking questions. Mitch didn't say anything for a few minutes, then he spoke. "I came in as an FBI agent. I told them that we had other missing childern from other states." Sensing what she was about to ask, he held up a hand and said, "There are no other childern missing, just these." "Fine, we'll get what we need and go see the local police about all of this. Have you talked to any of the parents about this?", Katie asked him. He just shook his head no. "Only one parent seemed interested in talking and I thought I would allow you to do that since you're good at it." He had a smirk on his face when he said the last part. She closed her eyes and started counting from 10 to 1, to prevent herself from putting her fist through his face or the wall. She knew he could be such a pain in the ass when he wanted to be and it looked like this was going to be one of these times. 

This was just one of the reason she dumped him. When he didn't get his own way or more to the point, get Katie to do what he wanted, he would become a jerk. She also knew what she was about to ask of Bree would not go over well, but taking a deep breath and letting it out she told them both what would happen and how it would go down. "I want both of you, yes both of you, to go back to the police and learn more." Katie said when Bree shot her an icy look. "What about you? Are you going to stay behind and sit on your ass or do something else?", Mitch asked, when he got in her face to see what her reaction was. Worst move to make with her. Katie got right back into his even though he was clearly taller then her. "Look, let's get this over with, okay? We either have it out now and I kick your ass or we go to work, catch this damn thing and then I kick your ass. Either way, if you get in my face again I won't hold myself in check any more." She said with all the self control she could muster. She was really disgusted with him. "FYI , I'm going to go speak to the one set of parents that is willing to talk. Now take Brianna and go. Oh, by the way, if I hear from her that you been giving her crap, I will drop what I'm doing and hunt you down." Mitch didn't say anything after that.

Katie told Bree she was getting them a room and would change into something that would allow her to look more like an FBI agent. Mitch grabbed his suit jacket and followed Brianna out the door, leaving Katie behind. Katie stuck her head out the door and called out to her sister. Brianna walked back to where her sister stood. "I just want to tell you two things. One get a badge from the car and two I'm not sure, but from here it looks like Dean and Sam are sitting over there in the Impla." Katie motioned with her head to where she could see the boys. Bree walked back towards their car, making sure to be looking at the trunk of the Charger and peered out of the corner. Sure enough, it was the Impla, but from where she stood it was hard to see Dean or Sam. Brianna knew either they were both in the car and slumped down in the seats or the car was empty. She didn't have time to check and left it to Katie.

From inside the Impla, Dean and Sam were sitting low in their seats, trying to see what the girls were doing. From the look of things, Brianna was leaving with Mitch in his black Ford pickup and Katie was staying behind. The boys watched as Katie disappeared around the corner. "So what do you think, should we stay with Katie or do we follow Brianna?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother who was still looking were Katie had been. She went into the office, probably to check-in. About 20 minutes later she returned and went to her car and removed their dufflebags, along with a suit bag and carried it all to one of the rooms.

Dean started the car and said, "Looks like she's staying put, so I say we follow Brianna and that guy she's with. I didn't like the looks of him." After turning around they followed the way Brianna had went. Dean notice that they had caught up way to fast to Mitch's truck and had to slow away down so as not to be seen. They drove in silence for the next several miles, eventually passing a sign welcoming them to White Plains. Eventually they started to come upon a small town, mostly houses with some buildings in a downtown area. Older buildings mixed with some newer businesses. Dean turned the Impla on to the main street, which seemed to run all the way through the town. The boys looked the place up and down as they went by. 

There didn't seem to be much to see. A local grocery store, a post office, utilities centers, a community center, town hall, etc. They had excepted to see kids playing in yards as they went by, but apparently since whatever happened with the missing children, it seems that parents were keeping their childern indoors. They're probably thinking they were keeping them safe from harm. Driving into the heart of the town, Sam started looking for Mitch's truck, as they went by. It was bothering him to have Bree with this man that both girls clearly hated. Sam was still looking for Mitch's truck when he spotted it at the police station, where it was parked in a visitor stall. "There's his truck." Sam pointed it out to Dean. "We need to find a place to change clothes, before walking into the local police station." Dean said as he looked around for some place secluded, where they could look like FBI agents. Sam spotted the gas station about a block away from where they were and told Dean to pull in. After parking around to the side, Dean parked the car and shut off the engine. "Dude, you know how I hate to use a gas station's bathroom. It always smells like the inside of a trash can." "It's no different from your old bedroom at home." Sam said as he got out and went after the key. This better be worth chasing these girls all over the place, Dean thought to himself as he went around the back of the Impla for a change of clothes


	7. Bobby's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie meets one of the children missing parents

White Plains

Dean led the way into the police station with Sam right behind him. To Dean it looked like any typical, small town police station. A waiting area, a counter as tall as Dean and the usual desks. Some pictures of different areas of town and the current President adorned the walls. The station was largely empty, from the looks of it. At one of the desk's, a lone deputy was sitting talking on the phone. Dean looked to his left and saw a wooden gate that allowed entry behind the counter. Dean exchanged a quick glance with Sam before approaching the counter. 

They waited for the deputy to get off the phone, Dean and Sam looked toward what they assumed was the Sheriff's office door. Behind the closed door they could hear someone talking. The deputy finally hung up and approached the front desk. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" "I'm FBI agent Dean Krueger and this is Agent Sam Voorhees." Dean said as he and Sam held out their fake FBI badges so the deputy could seem them. This was always the tricky part of going undercover. Showing off fake ID's to authorities who can typically spot them quite easily. Fortunately, Dean spent a lot of hours learning how to make ID's that could pass muster, so long as no one called to verify them. And in the post 9/11 era, it paid to be careful. "We heard that you had some missing kids and thought we could help out, " Dean said while reading the deputy's name tag which said B. Jones .

"Well that is mighty funny , because I thought those two people inside with the Sheriff was with the FBI," Deputy Jones said while looking over the boys' badges. Right then Sam knew that it had been wrong for them to come in there as the FBI. He started to wonder how long it would take for the man to realize that he and Dean were fake. Deputy Jones continued to stared at the badges while looking at the pictures of both men trying to decided what was going on . Dean stammered, looking for an excuse "Well, uh..." "The Bureau sent two teams," Sam said quickly. "Right," said Dean. "Two teams. We can cover more ground that way." He was trying to act nonchalantly. After another moment, Deputy Jones told them to take a seat while he went to speak to his boss. 

"Dude, that was close," Dean said as they made their way over to a couple of chairs and sat down. All Sam could do was shake his head. Obviously both Bree and Mitch were using FBI personas just like they normally did. He was trying to hear Bree from behind the closed door. He wasn't making out much at all. Deputy Jones walked over to the door marked Sheriff and knocked, before opening the door and entering. While waiting for the deputy to return, Dean looked around the office. His mind was elsewhere. He was wondering what Katie was up to, which really wasn't like him to sit and think about a woman like that. Especially when on a case. But he couldn't help himself. Ok, he did think about women, but not like he was right this second. Not even 24 hours had past and this woman who was Bobby's niece was driving him up a wall. Most women Dean came in contact with pay attention to him in some form, but not Katie. She totally ignored him. Didn't even give so much as a sideways glace. 

The other thing that was bugging him was the fact she let her sister go off with the jackass from the motel. If he had been Katie, there would've been no way in hell he would have allowed Brianna to go off with Mitch at all. Whoa, he was starting to think like a parent. He had to stop that kind of thinking. Dean looked over at Sam to see him leaning over in his chair trying to hear what was said behind the closed door.

Brianna and Mitch both sat silent as the deputy walked in. Bree looked out the door before it had closed and saw both Winchester brothers sitting in the waiting area. Oh, damn, it really was them. Katie will not be happy when she tells her about this. There was no way she could get her cell out to text Kat on what was happening here. She looked over at Mitch, who give her a strange look. Bree just shrugged her shoulders and gave a what can you do look to him. 

Sherrif Jared Ross turned to look at them. "It seems that there are two other FBI agents out in my waiting room. Do you mind explaining what they are doing here?" He looked at Brianna and Mitch who were now looking at each other trying to decided how to handle the fact Dean and Sam had just almost gotten them busted. Bree thought quickly and said the first thing at popped into her head, "Those two agents are the profilers that help us catch people who do these kinds of crimes." She was praying to God that these two locals were stupid enough to not realize that the Winchesters were fakes. "Like I said Sheriff, we're here to offer our help to you and your people in looking for these childern." Mitch continued for Bree. "Agent Wayne and I aren't here to step on anyone's toes, but we have had a lot of experience in these kinds of disappearnces." Sheriff Ross kept looking at the two agents who sat in front of him. As much as he hated the FBI coming in here and taking over the investigation, he was getting nowhere. These missing kids had been missing a whole month and there still was no solid leads. Not to mention the fact he had a bunch of angry parents calling him all hours of the day and night, he was running out of things to tell them. 

Maybe it was better to have to FBI deal with this. Let the parents call them at all hours. "Well, like I was saying, we don't have much to go on. The children were each taken from their beds after everyone had gone to bed. There had been no history of abuse. No threats against the kids themselves. There was no forceable entry into the homes. The unsub somehow broke into the homes, took each child without waking the parents, much less leaving any evidence behind. No prints, no fibers, no DNA. The parents only knew the child was missing when the mothers went to wake them for school," he said sighing. He saw Agent Kent taking notes.While Mitch took notes, Bree was having a hard time concentrating on what the Sheriff just said. Her mind went to the fact that a few feet away behind the closed door was Sam Winchester, the man she been having wild thoughts about for the last few years. But Bree knew better than to act on those thoughts. Especially with Kat being a demon, it wasn't wise for her to be near Sam. She remembered the last time Kat and a male demon got within inches of each other. Bree would not put Kat through that again no matter what, she felt for Sam.

 

As everyone else was in town trying to get what information they could from the local cops, Katie had changed into her own FBI suit and took off towards the home of one of the missing children. Katie looked down at the piece of paper where Mitch had wrote down the name and address of the last child to go missing a few days ago. As she drove through the quiet town looking for the address, her thoughts went to what Dean and Sam were up to and how she was going to deal with being around the two of them. But mostly she thought about Sam. It had been awhile since another demon male, even a half breed like Sam had been near her. She always made sure when any male demons were around, she kept herself in check. 

Last night it was somewhat easy until Sam got so close to her and then she could smell him. That's why she got up and went to her room instead of sleeping in the recliner like she normally did when she was hurt. Sam and Dean had slept downstairs so she went up in her room, to get as far as she could get from Sam without leaving the house. But still it was hard because she could smell Sam and knew that it was causing her to become aroused. Yeah, she liked Dean, who wouldn't, but Sam being a half demon made it worse. In addition to his good looks and nice build, the smell of him was...Katie made herself stop that line of thinking. She couldn't let herself get out of control around Sam. She had been down that road more then once and she was not looking forward to that again. She mustn't let herself to get to the point of no return. Still, there was that moment when she collided with Dean that caused her to, as Bree put it, short circuit. What did that mean? 

Giving her head a quick shake, she pulled up to a one level ranch style house. Katie parked the Charger at that curb and looked up at the house. There were some toys and a bike laying in the yard. Katie noticed that the porch light was also on, even though the sun was up. She remembered all too well how the houses back home had done the same thing. Katie reached over, opened up the glove box and took out a small tin box that held all of the girls badges. She saw that Bree had her's and Katie dug around until she came up with the one that had the name Kate Stone on it. Putting it inside her jacket before she grabbed a notebook and a new pen. 

She looked into the mirror to make sure she looked okay, before taking a deep breath and getting out of the car. She made her way past the toys and bike, up to the front door. Taking another deep breath and slowly letting it out, she rang the doorbell. She waited there for a few minutes before the door opened up enough to let the chain catch. Peeking out at her was a small woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you?" Pulling out her badge and flashing it, Katie introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Agent Kate Stone with the FBI and I'd like to ask you some questions about your son." The woman looked at her wearily and asked to look at her badge for a bit longer. Seemingly satisfied she said, "I'm sorry, I had to make sure that you weren't a reporter. Hold on and I'll remove the chain." She closed the door and then re-opened it and invited Katie inside. 

"I'm Sara Jensen, pleased to meet you," offering her hand to Katie, who accepted it. Sara lead the way into living room that was very messy due to the fact it was over flowing with furniture, plants and toys. "Excuse the mess, it's been a few days since I last cleaned", Sara said with an apologetic look on her face as she led Katie to a sofa. Sara sat on a love-seat opposite of the couch. "It's okay. Perfectly understandable, given the circumstances. I'm here to find out who took your son", she said with a smile. She was trying to put the woman at ease which seemed to be working. 

"Mrs. Jensen, can you tell me a little about the night your son went missing?" Sara quickly corrected Katie. "First off, it's Miss. Jensen and you can call me Sara, I'm no longer married to Jeff's father." There was a bitter look on her face before she continued, looking over at the window behind Katie. "Last Saturday afternoon, my son Jeff, had just come home from his soccer game. We had his favorite dinner, pizza. Then after I cleaned up the dishes we sat down and watched a movie. Something that he had wanted to watch," her voice cracked just a little, tears forming in her eyes. "Then we both went to bed around ten and that was the last time I saw my son." Katie gave Sara a few minutes to pull herself together before she asked her if there was anyone who held a grudge against her son or her . 

Sara sat and thought that over but no one came to mind and she said so. Katie then asked the most hardest thing she had to that would upset the woman. "I know this difficult for you, but could your ex-husband have anything to do with your son's disappearance?" Katie knew the answer before Sara spoke, but playing the role of an FBI agent, she had to ask that question. "No, there is no way my ex-husband Clay could have taken Jeff. He's been in prison since my son was two, for abusing us. No, I don't think he has anything to do with this at all," Sara said with such venom in her voice. Katie just nodded her head and let that go. 

"Do you have recent picture of your son that I could look at?" She asked her. Sara got up and grabbed a recent school picture of her son, which she handed over to Katie. She looked down at the picture and saw a little boy who didn't look like he was twelve yet. The young boy had been wearing a black t-shirt. His hair was a shaggy blonde, falling over the same blue eyes as his mother, with a big grin on his face. It was your normal school picture taken every year at the beginning of the school year. This was always the hardest part of these kinds of cases she and her sister took. The ones involving missing children. "You have a nice looking son, Sara and I'm going to do everything in my power to bring him home. Is it all right if I keep this picture? I promise return it ." Sara just nodded her head unable to speak. "I'll let myself out," Katie said standing up. As she headed for the door, Sara spoke again. "Please, Agent Stone. Please bring back my son. He's all I have left." Tears streaming down her cheeks. Katie just looked at her and gave her a look that said that she would not stop looking for Sara's son, until she brought him home where he belonged. "I will."


	8. Bobby's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering the past .

White Plains, Late Evening. 

After leaving Sara Jensen's house, Katie drove through the town trying to get a feel for it before returning to the motel. Upon arriving at the motel, she found that the others had not returned yet. Parking the car, Katie sat there remembering how she got to were she was now, how much her life along with her sister's change. Who would known that Sarah Singer Wilder would one day gave birth to a daughter that could kill any demon. Katie thought about the very first time she realized she was different from most little girls. She had suspected something was wrong after turning seven, but it wasn't until one afternoon that she realized how different she was. Bree was five at the the time and they were playing in Bobby's front yard when a stranger showed up. She would later learn that it was a demon in a human body. Katie had no idea at first who this man was, but she knew he didn't belong here. 

Nearly 20 years ago.

"Kat, I can't find the shoe for my doll, have you seen it?" Bree asked looking over at the porch where her older sister sat reading her book, not really paying much attention. Bree had gotten to be a big pain in Katie's ass. No matter where Katie went, Bree would follow her and ask her what she was doing. Katie was beginning to not like her little shadow, which is how she came to think of Bree. Sure, she loved her little sister, it was just she wanted time to herself and not having to worry that Bree would get hurt or into trouble. 

"Jeez, Bree, it's over there in the grass," Katie said pointing to the doll's shoe where it laid no more then a few inches from the sidewalk where Bree was sitting. "Oh, I didn't see it." "Of course not. Why in the world would you bother looking for it," Katie said in a snippy voice and went back to reading. Bree stuck her tongue out at Katie and went to get the shoe. She had just bent down to pick up the shoe when a strange man appeared out of thin air and made a grab for Bree. She let out a loud scream that could have shatter glass. "Kat, Help me!!!" 

In an instant, Kat was off the porch and standing in front of the strange man that had a hold of Bree. "Let her go," Katie said in a voice that Uncle Bobby would hear five years later that scared him to death. The strange man kept looking at Katie then back to Bree. "Stay out of this. I came for this child and it is time for her to come back home to learn about her other life," The man said trying to hold on to Bree, who was wiggling to get loose of his grip. 

"I said let her go, I'm not going to tell you again." Katie took another step closer to the man. She felt no fear of this man only hate. She didn't understand why she did, but she knew he was bad news and he was starting to make Kat very mad. Plus, he had Bree which in Katie's view was a big mistake. Again the man looked at down at Bree. He had been told when the Trinity demon child got mad it started to change and that was what the man holding Bree was hoping would happen so she could kill her sister. What he didn't know was right in front of him was the child he had come to get, not the one in his grip. Katie started to get a very bad headache and her vison started to turn ruby red. This was not the first time this had happened, but before she had been alone when it did happen. 

Oh God, not now. I can't be changing, there's no way I can save Bree if I change. Katie tried to will herself to stay normal but was having little success in doing so. Again the man looked to Bree for signs of the change but nothing was happening. Bree, struggling to be let free finally looked over at Katie and let out yet another high preicing scream. Katie had turned fully. She still looked like herself except for her eyes. Those were no longer the dark brown they normally were, but a ruby color. All of the demonic power that Katie had been for months fighting off were now in full swing and there wasn't much she could do to stop what was about to happen. Katie looked at the man and thought about choking the life right out of him. The strange man began to choke, resulting in his letting go of Bree who made a mad dash to the porch. Bree could not believe her eyes as she watched her sister. 

Katie put her right hand up and sent the man fly accross the yard. She started after him but he was back on his feet, glaring at her. He had been wrong and now he would pay for his mistake with his life. Katie's blood was racing through her body. Her heart was beating incredibily fast. The man raised his left hand up to throw Katie, but she didn't move. Her right hand was still up when she brought it down then up, only her hand wasn't empty any more. Sitting in the palm of her right hand was a sphere that was turning blue. It was making crackling noises in her hand. She let it go but it didn't move, it sorta just hung there in mid air.

Katie looked over at the man who was staring in shock at what was about to happen. He knew no offspring of a Trinity demon that had been able to call up the power sphere until he/she was much older. This child seemed to be in full control of her powers without being taught a thing. Again he tried to throw Katie, still she didn't move. "I've had enough of this." With that being said Katie moved her right hand up sent the sphere flying towards him. The man took off running but it was no good. Every time he moved one way, Katie moved the sphere in the same direction. Paying attention to Katie's sphere the man didn't see the bike until it was to late. 

Tripping over it, the man went flying over it, landing on his back. Above his head sat the blue sphere. A few feet behind it stood Katie. She kept thinking how this man scared her sister, how he made her afraid. Katie brought the sphere within inches of the man's head and kept it there for a long minute, then let go of it. The sphere knew exactly what it was meant to do. In seconds of it connecting to the man, his clothes started to smoke then catch fire. His whole body was a blaze in a blueish gray light. He screamed in agony and then he was gone. Bree came off the porch now that he was gone and slowly walked over to her sister. Katie turned to look at her with her eyes still ruby red. "I won't hurt you," Katie said in a small voice. "I'm not afraid of you, it's that man that scared me." Katie just looked over at where the man had just been. "I won't tell anyone what happened here today, Kat. I don't think anyone would believe me if I did." She was also looking over at where the man had been. Katie's eyes were back to normal when she looked down at Bree again .

"Is that why you have been going off and not wanting me to tag along?" "Yeah that was the reason. I didn't know how you would react to this. It's all new to me and I didn't want you upset by it," Katie said walking back towards the porch and picking up her book again. Bree thought for a second before she asked her sister what else she could do. Katie rolled her eyes and told her to watch her doll. Katie moved her right index finger, causing the doll to move around. It made Bree laugh. "I'd show you more, but mom and dad will be back with Uncle Bobby and I can't have them seeing me zoom your doll around the yard." 

Now.

Katie sat up with a start. She didn't realize how long she been sitting there, but it had been a while. Getting out of the car and locking it, she went to the trunk and got everything she'd need. Once inside the motel she started taking out the laptop, her note book, the reports and a map of the town and some colored thumb tacks. Katie started putting things together so the room looked like a war room for this demon they were hunting. This was something she always did, studying the reports and pictures she managed to get a hold of, while Bree did all of the computer work that needed to be done. It wasn't like Katie didn't know her way around a laptop. 

Far from it. She was one hell of a hacker and there was no firewall that she couldn't hack. But she worked better if she could study the reports, pictures and maps. So she left the hacking up to Bree, who wasn't a bad hacker herself. Course, she did teach Bree a thing or two. As she was sorting things around, Katie realized she was missing something. Then she realized she had left the police scanner in the trunk of the car. Grumbling to herself, she went back out to retrieve it. A minute later, she had it plugged in and turned on, flipping through channels until she came to the right signal to the local police band. 

So far nothing came over the scanner, so she turned it down some, while she continued to work. Going through all the reports, she put them in the order the children went missing on the table before her. Katie then took out a cork board that she hung up on the wall, after attaching the town map to it. She then picked up each picture of the missing children and tacked it on around the map, with pieces of string that she used to attach to a location of the map, illustrating where the child lived and had been taken. She then placed a marker board on the head board of one of the beds, leaning it against the wall. 

Katie picked up her marker, and spent the next hour and a half, copying all the important details that was on the papers to the marker board. Once that was done Katie stood back and looked over her work. Everything was coming together like it always did. But something was off this time and she really wasn't sure what it might be. It started after she talked to Sara about her son and got worse as she drove through town. Katie hadn't really dwell on it, thinking that once she got to work everything would slip into its own rhythm. 

But that gut feeling of her's that something was missing kept bugging her. Katie was so wrapped up in staring at the wall that she didn't hear her sister and the Winchesters come into the room until her sister called her name. "Katie, hello. Earth to Katie," Bree said snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face until Katie blinked at her. "Oh, hi Bree. I didn't hear you come in. Sorry about that," Katie said looking around her, she noticed Sam and Dean looked out of place by the door. "You might as well grab a chair. It seems that Kat has forgotten her manners, again." Bree went to get the laptop and sat on one of the single beds in the room, booting it up. Dean and Sam each grabbed a chair, turning them around and straddling them. Dean kept looking at Katie as she continued to stare at the wall, not even bothering to say a word to him or Sam. He thought it was strange given what Bobby said about her not liking people watching over her. 

"Is that the picture of the last child to go missing over there? " Dean asked point on the right hand side of the board. He was trying to get Katie to focus on him instead of the wall which was starting to creep him out. "Uh, what? Oh yes, that's Jeff Jensen. He was taken on Saturday night," Katie said still not looking at him. "You might as well give up on talking to her, Dean. Once Kat is in work mode nothing, not even a bomb will make her stop," Bree said hoping that would cause her sister to snap at her, but it didn't. Bree had had enough of her sister's cold shoulder treatment. 

Digging around in a sack she brought into the room, Bree found what she had wanted and brought out a plastic container. Opening the lid and grabbing a fork, Bree walked over to her sister and shoved it under her nose. "Look, Kat your favorite. Apple pie," Bree said moving the pie back and forth so her sister would pay attention to her. Katie finally looked down at the pie in front of her. "What?" "Pie, you know apple pie." "Yeah, Brianna I know what goddamn apple pie is. What I don't understand is why you are trying to shove the damn thing up my nose!" Katie snapped at her. 

Bree grabbed Kat's left hand wrapped it around the pie and with right hand, she slapped a fork in it. Katie jerked both hands away from her sister while giving her the evil eye. "You do that one more time I'll slap you one, " Katie said glaring at her sister. "Yeah, well you better grow some," Bree retorted. Dean and Sam sat still and watched as the sisters argued with each other. Each had their own thoughts as to why the girls were snippy. Sam figured the reason behind Katie's strange behavor had to do with her being close to the case to began with. If he was reading this right, which he was pretty sure he was, Katie was having a hard time dealing with the fact she didn't get the "Soul Catcher" killer the first time or the fact there were two of them instead of just one. He could understand how Katie was feeling right about now.   
He himself, didn't stop the Yellow Eyed Demon from killing Jess. It was a guilt he still to this day carried with him, something he has never told a soul. Not even Dean. Dean wasn't too far off from Sam's thinking either, only his guilt was over the fact he didn't get to save everyone he came in contact with. Dean never ever once told anyone how bad it made him feel about not being able to save everyone from the evil that was out there. "So what are those two doing here?" Katie asked her sister in between bites of the pie that she was now eating. She was trying to think of a nice way of putting how Uncle Bobby took it upon himself to ask the boys to watch their backs without pissing off her sister any more then she had to. "Wait, let me guess. Uncle Bobby, in all of his wisdom asked Beavis and Butthead over there to watch our backs just in case?" 

"Wait," Dean said looking confused. "Which one's which?" This made both girls glare at him. Sam stood up and walked between both girls. "Dude, shut up. Listen, Bobby has every reason to ask us along. He's worried that this Soul Catcher might be too much for the two of you to handle." "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need a couple of idgits getting in my way," Katie said using the term that Bobby often used when talking to the boys. Dean stood now. "Look, you might not want us here, but we're here now. We're pretty damn good at this sort of thing and we can handle ourselves." Sam nodded. "We can do this together or we can do it alone. Together, we might have a better chance of stopping this thing and returning the children." Katie stared at them for a moment before speaking. "Okay, we'll do this together, for now. But don't get in my way." Sam nodded. "Fair enough."


	9. Kat and the stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat comes face to face with her past

White Plains, Evening 

 

Katie looked over at Dean, who was behind his chair, reading some of the police reports that they managed to get earlier. She looked over at Sam, who was only inches from her looking at the map. Katie was starting to have a hard time thinking with them in the room with her. Taking a step back seemed like a good idea, but the heat off Sam was too much for her to bear, let alone having Dean in the same room. She noticed that both Winchesters were now looking at her, waiting for her to say something else about working together. I have to get them out of the room or I won't be able to stop myself for doing something that I'm going to later regret. So she decided that she needed to get out of the room herself. Grabbing the motel key and her cell, she made her way to the door. "Where are you going now?" Bree asked her as she reached the door. "Well, since we all decided to do this together and we only have two beds in the room, I'm going to get them their own room. And besides, I need some air." With that, Katie pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Bree had seen her sister in this state before and didn't like where it was headed. She knew some of the problem was being caused by Dean. Knowing Katie like she did, she knew there was no way in hell Katie would admit out loud how bad she is in love with Dean. Getting Katie to admit that wasn't going to be easy, Bree remembered how Katie reacted to Dean being dead. That in its self was a kind of hell she herself did not want Katie to go through again. Plus, Dean's track record with women was not easy to forget either. Bree knew her sister would never settle for being someone's one night stand. It was either in for the long haul or it was nothing. Then there was Sam. Yeah, Bree had strong feelings for Sam. It didn't bother her much that he is part demon. She could live with that. What Bree couldn't live with was the fact that unknown to Sam, he was turning her sister's world inside out. She knew Katie could cross that line, but wouldn't. Bree looked back over at the door trying to decide if she should go after her sister and see if she could calm her down before she came back inside. 

 

Dean noticed that after Katie had stormed off, Bree had gotten quiet. It looked like she was studying the wall where all the missing children were tacked too. He looked over at Sam and noticed that his brother was looking a little flushed in the face. What was unknown to the both of them was that Sam was also starting to feel the effects of Katie's demonic side. His head started to hurt and his heart beat just kicked into overtime. He had all of these sexual thoughts about Katie running through his head which was causing him to be lightheaded. He just couldn't get the images to stop. "Sammy, you all right?" Dean asked concerned. Bree looked over at Sam and realized he was in trouble.

Sam was having a hard time hearing what was being said to him, the images were getting worse , his heart racing now, and his head was pounding harder then he could stand. Bree walked over, knowing what would happen if she didn't stop it ,So she pushed Sam down onto the bed. From there she put his head between his knees and told him to take deep breaths, in through his mouth then out through his nose. 

Dean bent down to Sam and could hear his brother breathing like a train. Dean looked up at Bree for help. "What's wrong with him?" "Get a cold wet towel and bring it to me," she said keeping Sam's head down when he tried to raise it up. Dean took off for the bathroom while Bree leaned down whispher in Sam's ear. "Listen to me Sam, it will pass. I know it hurts but right now, you need to stop fighting it or you'll just make it worse." Sam let out another groan, this time grabbing ahold of his head. Dean came back out with the towel and gave it to Bree, where she laid it accross the back of Sam's neck. 

That seemed to help, slowly his heartbeat began to return to normal, along with his breathing. "What the hell just happened?" Dean was now looking at Bree for answers. Bree closed her eyes, before opening them again and telling Dean a lie. "Dean, when is the last time Sam ate?" Dean just looked at her as if she lost her mind. Yeah, Bree knew it was a stupid thing to say, but there was no way she was going to explain what really happened to Sam. Dean told Bree they hadn't eaten since yesterday. Bree thought that was true enough. "Well, it'd probably help if you two ate something."

Katie walked out of the office with a key to the boy's room and was on her back to hers, when she saw a man across the highway just standing there. At first she just blew it off as some guy waiting to cross over, but then she saw the glowing red eyes and knew he was there for her. Great just what I need. Why can't these things happen when I'm not busy, she thought. The man pointed to the woods behind him and turned towards them. 

Katie had no choice but to follow. After crossing the highway, she stood looking at the woods before looking back over her shoulder. Making sure no one else was following or could see her, she went inside and allowed her eyes to change to their own ruby color. Katie was now on high alert for the demon that had gone ahead of her. It took a few seconds for Katie to catch up with him in the middle of a clearing. Katie was able to recognize the demon, someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "You know the last time, we did this little dance of ours, I almost killed you," Katie said twisting her neck. The man didn't say anything at first. It had been a long time since he saw her. Last time he truly saw her was the night she found out about how she got her demonic side. "Hello Katie, it's nice to see you all grown up." He kept looking at her, "I didn't come here to fight with you. All I want is to talk to you and to explain things to you, so you can understand your demonic side." Katie half smiled and half sneered and said sarcastically, "What's there to explain? I kinda got the idea what happened to my mother. What I don't get was the why?" The man nodded before he started his tale about the why she was born half demon.

"First thing you need to know is that you're a Trinity Demon. There used to be many of us, but as time went on, hunters have killed many of our kind." Katie just snorted, but let him continue his bullshit story. That caused the man to pause a few seconds before he went on. "We were made to guard over Azazel's special childern. We were given the power to kill any demon except one." Katie didn't need to hear him say who that someone was. Anyone with half a brain knew the person was Lilith. What came next knocked the wind right out of her. "We do have other jobs, which is to keep the Angels from interfering with Lilith opening the Sixity Six Seals." Her heart dropped into her stomach. That was not what she thought she would ever hear from this man. "What does this have to do with me?" she asked him, not really wanting to hear the answer that was to come. 

The man looked at her for a long time before answering. "Tell me what you do know about your birth." Katie thought about all she had pieced together so far about her birth. It wasn't a pretty picture, that was for sure. Taking a deep breath she began her story . "My parents met, fell in love and got married in Feb 11, 1972. Two years later I was born. From what I can tell I was a normal baby. I didn't know then until I read my mother's journal that she thought something had been wrong with her husband, which I suppose was your brother." Katie looked at the man who really was her uncle now that she really thought about it. "Well, my dad Danny was acting strange, but my mother chalked that up to being a nervous father to be. I guess my so called "dad" was waiting around to see if I was going to be born and then I'm thinking he left after I was born." She was starting to feel sick to her stomach going over the events that was her life with this man. "Then he came back, this father of mine, when I was seven and tried to take Bree. He hadn't realized that he had the wrong child, but I put a stop to that." "Hold on one a second," her uncle interrupted. "I need to clarify something. That man that came for you was sent by me to bring you home, he was nothing more then that." 

"Like I care. On June 24th, 1986, my father must have come for me that time, but my mother wasn't about to hand over her daughter, so a fight took place and I ended up killing both my parents," Katie said in a low voice, as she remembered all the details of that night again. "Now are you going to tell me why you came here tonight?" She asked her uncle. He thought it was better to just come right out and tell her. "What I want is for you to realize that you are the last female Trinity demon and without you having a child, the bloodline stops with you." 

"Wait, hold on, back the truck up. Are you telling me that you came here tonight to get me pregnant? Ew, that's so gross," Katie said with a shudder. The thought of having sex with this man was in her opinion beyond gross. "You have to have a child, that was what you were meant for." He said to her almost pleading with her to do her duty to her demonic family. "Look, whatever your name is, but we have rules that you may or may not know about. But this is my body and not you, Lilith or God himself will make me have a child just so this bloodline can continue!" Katie yelled. 

Upon hearing the name God, the demon winced a little. "You don't like that word to much do you? Well tough shit." The demon sighed and said, "You can call me Lucas if that will make you feel any better?" What does that have to do with anything? Katie didn't know but one thing was for sure, she wasn't having a child for no one. "I think it's time you left before I get mad and kill you," Katie said her voice going down a notch. Lucas put up his hand to show he would not fight with her, what he didn't tell her was he was afraid of her. Male Trinity demons were powerful, but not as powerful as a female.

" All right. I'll leave, but please think about what I said." With that he turned and walked off into the woods. Katie knew he was gone when she couldn't smell him any more. Of all the things in the world to find out about, that she was meant to be a breeding machine, was not something she was expecting. Not that it mattered, she wasn't going to do it. She looked down at her watch and realized she had been gone an hour. Time passed quickly, it seemed. She made her way back to the motel, still grumbling with herself. What she hadn't realized was she and her "uncle" were in fact being watched. Stepping out of the shadows stood a man wearing a beige overcoat, black pants with a white shirt and blue tie. Castiel watched as Katie made her way out of the clearing. He didn't know what was to take place during this meeting, but hearing that Katie's demonic family wanted her to continue its bloodline did not please him at all. When Katie had refused the request, his opinion changed some. Castiel wasn't about to let anyone ruin the plans that had been set in motion for Dean Winchester and his brother, Sam .


	10. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is telling each other lies and looking for Mitch

White Plains 

 

Walking back through the parking lot, Katie noticed Bree pacing back and forth. Ok, this can't be good. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Bree spun around reaching for her gun. "Hey, it's me," Katie said when the light fell on her. Bree let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "What the hell's your problem?" Bree looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry. Just a bit jumpy. Where, were you anyway?" "Decided to take a bit of a walk to cool down." Bree nodded and that seemed to settle matters. 

No need to tell her everything yet. Katie looked around at the parking lot and noticed something was wrong. Something that had been nagging at her, but with the recent distractions, she hadn't given it much though. Now that she was out in the cool evening air, she was able to think much more clearly. Mitch's truck was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Mitch? I thought he came back with the rest of you." "He dropped me off and said something about checking out a lead on his own." Katie swore under her breath. "Damnit, he's not supposed to go off by himself when we're together. I hate when he pulls this crap and he knows I have no patience for his cowboy attitude." Turning, she marched back to her room with Bree right behind her.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Katie demanded. Just before reaching the door, Bree grabbed ahold of her sister's arm and pulled on it. "I have to tell you something first. Something happened to Sam while you were gone." Katie had a sinking feeling it was going to be bad and it was. "When you left to get the key, Sam had an attack." "What kind of attack are we talking about? Ghost, demonic or other?" Bree took a deep breath and let it out, before continuing. "If I didn't know better and I do, I'd say it was almost exactly like the kind you have from time to time. Especially when around certain types of male demons." Moving away from the door and over to the Charger, Katie asked for the full details and Bree laid everything out in vivid detail. When she was done, Bree summed up her thoughts. "Listen, I think it'd be best if I take them the keys and make sure they get into their room. I've got a bad feeling if the two of you wind up getting into it." Katie nodded. It was for the best. The last thing she needed right now was to mate with a half demon, which she wasn't sure if it would fall into line with what these Trinity demons wanted. Speaking of which, she needed to call uncle Bobby and get an update. 

Katie also noticed that Bree had been bothered by Sam's plight. Her feelings for him were quite evident and this made things just as difficult. Seeing how much pain it caused Sam was hard for her watch and lying to Dean carried its own set of problems. Bree hated lying to people she knew as opposed to total strangers. Well, she wasn't as bothered with strangers. "Okay, take the keys and give it to them. I'll call dumb ass and see what he's up to." Bree nodded as she accepted the keys and jogged to the room. Dean looked up and over at the door, trying to look over Bree's shoulder but she shut the door before he could get a look.

"Where's Katie? I thought heard her?" "She's trying to reach Mitch on his cell. He hasn't checked in yet and she's ticked." Bree looked over at Sam who was still laying on her bed with the towel over his face and breathing normally. Dean didn't say anything as he accepted the keys. Bree couldn't tell if Sam was asleep or awake, but he was awake. He was just laying there thinking about what had happened earlier. Repaid fire images had flooded his brain and he never in his life had he felt such a hungry. It wasn't food that he needed, but a sexual release. He seldomly had thoughts about women like that. Dean probably did, but not him. It wasn't like he never had sexual fantasies before. Just not with such savagery.

It was worse than anything he ever saw Dean watch late at night on Pay-Per-View, in some dingy motel hell. These images were so vivid, it was unreal. He wasn't all that sure he didn't have sex with Katie, but knew that he hadn't. It sure felt like he did. He could still feel her on his hips and the taste of her lips was still on his. The feeling and images had lessened since she left. He wasn't sure why that was the case either. Something was up. He did know one thing, he was pretty sure Bree had lied to Dean about what caused his trouble. He knew when this case was over, he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Something was going on, that was for sure. For the time being Sam wasn't going to tell Dean that the woman he wanted was what caused his meltdown. 

Sam wasn't sure what would happen when Katie came back through the door. He knew she wasn't far away, out in the parking lot. Mitch was off running around, doing who knows what, which was never a good sign. His dad had done something like that. Only he was gone for months at a crack. Just as he was about to move himself off the bed, the door opened again and Katie came in. 

Thinking it was best just to lay there, Sam listened as Katie asked about what happen when she wasn't with them earlier in the day. "So, why don't one of you tell me what all happened today. After, you guys left the police station." Kate ammended, trying hard to look everywhere except at Sam. "We went and interviewed some of the other families," Bree began as she took a seat at the table. "Some of the parents weren't too thrilled to have us poking around." Dean picked up from there. "Sammy and I went looking for sulfur and used the EMF meter, while she talked to them. We didn't find much with the EMF, but there was a little sulfur left behind. Not much. The Sheriff's right, no forced entry." Katie nodded and asked about where Mitch went. "When we got back to the motel, he said that he was going to check out something on his own." They turned to look at Sam as he sat up, removing the towel. "I asked if he was sure and he said that he didn't want anyone tagging along." Katie nodded again and held up her cell. "I've tried his cell five times and each time it goes straight to voice mail. "I'm sure he's fine." Dean said as he looked over his brother, who waved him off as he slowly stood up. Sam could detect a bit of jealously or contempt in his voice. He couldn't really tell. Katie wasn't so sure. While he was known for hot dogging, he also didn't pull this kind of stunt while working. He did other things like sleep with other women when they were dating. Or almost get her killed because he didn't put down enough salt to stop a ghost , just so he could take the ghost up close and personal. But he never turned off his cell and didn't he let his voice mail rack up messages. 

"Which house did you hit last?" Katie asked. "The Reed house. The one right before the Jensen kid." So far Sam was feeling normal, but he still wasn't taking any chance by getting near Katie. Katie opened the door and said, "I'm going to go find Mitch. Something's not right." But before she could close the door behind her, Dean grabbed it and pulled it open. "What about us? Don't you think it'd be best if we all went looking?" Katie hesitated, before agreeing only on the condition that they each took their own car. Both boys nodded and went to change clothes, since they hadn't had the chance to do that. "Oh and if you do try to leave us behind, I'll hunt you down myself and it won't be a pretty sight either." Katie just smirked at Dean, then got in his face. " If I was you, Winchester, I'd grow some balls before I would come picking a fight with me. I don't scare that easily." With that she slammed the door. leaving Dean with a smirk on his face. "I think she's starting to like me." Sam shook his head and said, "Dude, you'll never last ten seconds with her." 

As they started for their rooms, the door opened again and Bree stepped out. "Hey, Dean. Just a friendly little warning. The last guy that thought he could go toe to toe with Katie end up with his balls wedged up inside of him." "I'm a big boy and can handle anything your sister decides to through my way." Though Bree noticed that he winced a bit. After going back in, Dean looked at Sam who said nothing as he went over to the door to their room. "I suppose she played soccer in school," Dean said as he unlocked the door. "No," Sam replied, "More like football." 

After getting their bags out of the Impala, Dean shut and locked the door behind him. This room was no better looking then the girls', which depressed the hell out of him. Dean looked over at Sam who was now laying on one of the beds. Whatever had happen eariler, had caused major trouble for his little brother and he wanted answers now. "All right Sammy, what the hell happened earlier and don't give me some lame ass excuse like Bree did. Are your visions back? Is that what happened? If they are, I am not going through that shit again." Dean said dumping the bags on the floor, except for Sam's laptop which he put on the table.

Sam sat up and ran his hands over his face trying to figure out how best to explain to Dean what happened. He wasn't about to tell him the whole truth. That was something he wanted to find out for himself before he told him. So he did the next best thing which was to tell him half the truth. He hated to lie to Dean, but there were just some things you don't tell your brother and sexual thoughts like these was not one of them. "All I know is that my head felt like it was trying to explode and I was having trouble breathing." "That it? Nothing else you want to share?" "That's all there was. I don't know what brought it on, but it wasn't because we haven't ate since yesterday." "Okay." Dean said as he went through his bag looking for clean clothes. Sam did the same remembering that it had been a few weeks since they last did laundry and both were having trouble coming up with something clean to wear. 

While they weren't hunting vampires or werewolves, it would help to have on something that didn't smell like feet. After all, if this Soulcatcher could smell them, they'd lose the element of surprise. Sam had found two pairs of clean jeans, which he realized one of the pairs wan't his. Sam really wasn't paying much attention to his brother when he tossed the jeans at him. "Damn it, Sam would you watch where you throw shit." Dean barked at him, the jeans which were now on top of Dean's head. " Sorry," was all Sam said as he continued looking for a clean t-shirt. "So what do you make of this Mitch guy, you think Katie still has feelings for him or what?" Dean asked as he pulled off the jeans and threw them on the bed before digging in the bag again. He finally found a gray t-shirt that didn't smell. "No, I don't think she has feelings for him," Sam said as he started to change clothes. "I think what's pissing her off is the fact he took off and now he's missing." That wasn't all that Sam thought. He was pretty sure what was bothering her was them. From what he could tell, Katie was used to dealing with only her sister and now she had the boys to deal with and she wasn't used to having to work with others. Maybe she was a bit of a control freak. Dean was pretty much the same way, so how Dean thought she would get along with him was beyond Sam.

Katie stood in the bathroom looking at the wall that separated them from boys. Even though she couldn't see Sam, she could still smell him. She started to feel herself lose control again when Bree pounded on the door. "I know your looking at that wall. Get out here or I'm breaking down this door," Bree said loudly.

That made Katie chuckle and say, "Knock any louder and you'll wake the roaches." She opened the door to see her sister had changed into jeans, blue t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it. Katie pulled on her own flannel shirt over her black shirt. "I wasn't looking at the fucking wall. I was trying Mitch again and still no answer." Bree knew that was a lie but wasn't going to call her on it yet . "So what do we do, go off looking or..." Bree's voice trailed off as she saw Katie pull out her lock picks. "Or we break into his room and see what he took or left behind." As Katie was heading for the door, Bree grabbed her arm again. "Don't you think it's wise to put your boots on before we go off or were you planning to go bare foot?" Katie looked down to see her she wasn't wearing her boots. She cursed silently to herself. Between Sam, Dean, Mitch, the Soul Catcher and that demon who claimed to be her uncle, she felt as if she was losing her mind. 

After making sure that she had everything they needed, Katie allowed Bree to lock up as she made her way to Mitch's room. "Tell me if you see the boys or anyone else coming," Katie said as she got out her picks and set about opening the door, when she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Pulling out her gun and snapping on her penlight, Katie looked back at her sister. "I'm taking point, watch my back." "What's wrong?" "Door's unlocked and open." Katie pushed open the door the rest of the way her foot and did a quick sweep, before going in the rest of the way. She shined her light around the room along with her gun. Bree was two steps behind her doing the same thing only in the opposite direction. The room had been ransacked. Bree felt along the wall until she found the light switch and flipped it on. Everything Mitch owned was thrown all over the place. Katie didn't see any signs of Mitch, which given the state the room was in was a good thing. Bree made her way past Katie to check the bathroom, while Katie looked around the room itself. The beam of light from Bree's flashlight played over the room. Katie just stood there looking until a clicking noise caught her attention.


	11. The missing children and Mitch  Brady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing children realize they are not alone awhile Mitch follows a strange man.

White Plains 

Jeff Jensen opened his eyes slowly. He was still in the same dirty room that he'd been in for some time now, laying on a bed. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was thinking it had to be at least a few days since his best friend's dad had grabbed him. He was really shocked when he realized it was Mike Reed's father, David. Jeff had heard from the kids at his school about that other kids being taken, but he never thought he would be next, much less someone he knew. On his first day of being snatched, Jeff tried to escape but couldn't. It was while trying to get loose that he realized three things.

The first was that he was in a farm house that looked like the one his mother drove by on her way to the soccer field where he played ever Saturday. Second was that there was a chain similar to what people used to tow cars with, but not as thick and it was wrapped around his right ankle with a paddle lock. The rest was wrapped around one of the bed legs. The chain didn't give him much room to move about. The third was the bed he had to lay on, which smelled like rotten garbage was bolted to the floor, making it impossible to escape. He hadn't known if he was the only one in the farm house when he first awoke. It wasn't until sometime later that he heard other kids making noise, but he could barely hear them and he didn't say a thing at first. Not until he was certain that David was gone. He made contact with the other kids, but they didn't talk very long for fear of an unexpected return and possible punishment for talking. Mike's dad was acting very strange and kept going on about some woman named Katie, who had apparently killed someone that was his mate. Which didn't make sense to him at all, since Mike had said nothing about his father being involved with anyone. 

Standing on the bed, Jeff could see out the window which was locked, but not boarded up. He saw that David's car was gone. Jeff quickly moved over to the heating vent to call out to the others. "He's gone again. Is everyone okay?" At first no one said a word, then one at a time each one would call out to Jeff. "I'm still here Jeff," called out Molly Miller. She was the first one to be taken, she had cried for days until she heard the other kids in the house with her. She had told Jeff that she, along with Tony Thomas, Amy Grady and Paige Hill were chained to beds like he was. "Are you sure he's gone this time?" asked Paige Miller. The last time they all thought Mr. Reed had left , it was just a test to see what the kids would do once they thought he was gone.

That about got them all killed, but instead of killing them, he just went nuts and from the sound out it trashed the down stairs. "Yeah he's gone for the time being." It got quiet again until he heard Tony say something. "I don't understand what's going on. Why's Mike's dad doing this?" "I dunno," was all Jeff could say. Everyone tried to think of ways to escape even though it was pointless. Not without something to break the chains. Jeff sat down frustrated and tried to think of something to do. 

Mitch Brady was driving around town trying to second guess the Soulcatcher. So far five childern were missing and if everything worked like it was supposed to, there should be one more child taken. When it had happened the first time he was fifteen and Brianna had been the sixth child to be snatched by the Soulcatcher. That night he thought Katie was crazy to go after that thing. He thought they should wait for her uncle Bobby and John Winchester to come back and let them handle it. But Katie wasn't having any of that. She flat out told him he could stay put and she would go after the thing that had her sister. 

Wanting to impress Katie because he liked her so much, he agreed to go along. Knowing now what he did, he truly wished he had stayed behind. Mitch really wasn't sure what all had taken place during that fight, but one thing he did know, at some point he realized what the Soulcatcher was and that he had gotten knocked out. It took him a long time to come to grips with the reality of real monsters in the world. It didn't seem to bother Katie or Brianna one bit.

After that night, Mitch learned about the girls secret life and had decided that if he wanted to be with Katie, he would have to take up her life style or never see her again. So, now here he was again trying to impress Katie, but only because the Winchesters had shown up. Those jackasses might be problematic. He would have been just fine following Katie's lead on this but seeing how Bree had acted when she saw those two boys changed everything. 

Mitch had just turned down the next street when he saw a man standing outside a house. Not standing, more like pacing back and forth. Something about that man seemed off to him. Mitch slowed his car and killed the headlights and shut off the engine. Mitch could barely make it out, but it seemed as if the man was talking to himself. Then he noticed that the man stopped and grabbed at his head as if in pain. Something odd about this, he thought. From where he was parked, he could see the man was irritated. He kept stomping back and forth from the house to his car. The man, having made up his mind, went into the house. Mitch saw the man kick the door open, rather than open it. Concerned, he grabbed his gun and got out of his truck, to go into the house. Slowly and carefully, Mitch walked to the front of the house. He looked at the mail box on the sidewalk, which had the name Reed on it. In a few seconds, Mitch was inside the house looking around. The lights were out and he saw no signs of the man. Mitch moved forward into the darkness, unaware that he was being watched the whole time.


	12. Don't shoot !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters investigate a hotel room .

Back at the Hotel 

Dean and Sam exited their room, making sure to lock it on their way out. "You sure you're okay?" Dean asked as he reached into his pocket for his keys, while Sam sighed. "Dude, relax. I'm fine now." They were almost to the Impala when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The lights were on in Mitch Brady's room and the door was open.

There was also someone standing by the window, but with the curtain close, all Dean could make out was an outline. Dean pointed at the room and said, "Looks like Mitch is back." Sam turned and seeing what his brother saw, said, "Or a visitor. Let's check it out." Reaching their hands behind their back, both boys grabbed their guns and flicked off the safety switch, but didn't draw their guns completely yet. They were too far out in the open, even though the sun was almost gone. 

At the door, both boys pulled their guns and cocked them, standing on either side of the door. Dean gave Sam the signal they had worked out years ago to show he was going in first and for Sam to follow him in. He was using his left arm to push opening the door, when a pen light hit him in the eyes, Dean turned his head to the right to get the it out of his eyes. When Sam heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked, he spoke from his side of the door. "Whoa, hold it. Don't shoot it's us." 

Sam stepped into the door's frame first, with his gun held up in a non threatening manner. He walked in slowly with Dean following him. Standing in the middle of the ransacked room were Katie and Bree. Both girls had their guns aimed at the boys, with the exception of Katie's other gun, which was pointed at Dean's head. From the look on Katie's face it had been a good thing he had spoken up. Otherwise he was pretty sure she would have shot Dean first then him. 

When they had heard the movement, Katie had grabbed both guns and managed to get in front of Bree, to make sure she was protected. She knew that her younger sister would patch her up, if need be.

"What the hell happened in here?" Dean asked as he put his gun away. He looked around the room and saw a papers scattered about and one of the chairs knocked over. 

Dresser drawers on the floor, tossed about at random. Along with books, papers and Mitch's laptop. Katie didn't answer him right away. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure how to give it. Katie could smell Mitch's scent and if she wasn't mistaken, it smelled like there had been demon in this room. But with Sam being in here he was messing with her sense of smell. It was Bree who finally said something. 

"Not really sure what happened in here, but Kat thought we should check Mitch's room. When we got to the door, it was already open. This is how we found it, then you two came long and well..." Bree voice trailed off as she too looked around the room and gave a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Is anything missing?" Sam asked as he moved away from the others, his head was starting to ache again and he wasn't interested in having a repeat of earlier. Katie had caught this movement from the corner of her eye, but didn't say a word about it. That's the last thing I need, an uncontrollable Sam, she thought to herself. Bree had caught the whole exchange between Sam and her sister, but kept her mouth shut with Dean in the room.

He was now picking his way through the mess. He was standing over by the television and was looking around at the floor. "Dude, what are you looking for? This is not time to be watching porn," Sam said from his side of the room. "No, I'm not looking for the remote. Don't you hear it?" Dean bent down and began moving some of the junk on the floor around. 

Everyone was silent now, straining to hear what Dean heard. They could hear it too. Dean moved a pillow and found what he was looking for. A police scanner. "Got it." He picked up the scanner and adjusted the volume. There seemed to be a lot of chattering going on between dispatch and the local cops. "Say again, dispatch." It was Sherrif Ross. "I repeat, there have been six calls to 911 from different people. They all say the same thing. There seems to have been some kind of disturbance at the Reed place." "Okay. Send fire and rescue units and any available officer to 1333 North M street. I'm on my way. Out." Katie didn't say a word as she picked up a pen and paper to take down the address. "Sue, did I hear you. Did you just read off David Reed's address?" Another officer asked. Sue repeated the address again. 

Katie looked over at the others. She knew deep down in her soul that this had just gone from bad to worse in a blink of an eye. 

 

Please God don't let this be another child gone missing while we been fooling around in Mitch's room. "We need to get moving and see if we can beat them there." Dean nodded his head in agreement as he moved towards the door. He looked for Sam, but his brother was already outside waiting for him. "What are you doing out here?" He asked making his way towards the Impala while the girls went to the Charger. 

"Nothing, I just thought it would be faster if I went to get the car and picked you up," he said as he walked ahead of Dean. "Without the keys?" Dean said holding them up. Sam silently cursed himself. How was he supposed to be around Katie if she was the cause of all of his new found horniness. It was bugging the hell out of him that this woman was turning him into a teenage boy with out of control hormones. Why in the hell couldn't it be Dean instead of me. "Sammy, your starting to look a little green there. Are you sure your all right?" Sam just nodded his head while he kept glancing over at the girls who were on their way to their car. He didn't know how he should react to the fact it might very well be Katie and then there was Bree. Sam wasn't use to having feelings for more then one girl at a time, that was more Dean's speed then his. All he really knew was he was confused as hell and he didn't want to hurt anyone not even his brother. Dean started the Impala and followed the girls out of the parking lot .


	13. A new crime scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and the girls find more trouble plus another child is missing.

Bree looked over at Katie as they drove down the road into town. She waited a few moments before she bring up Sam, but her sister beat her to the punch. "I'm sorry." "What?" "I said I'm sorry that I keep making Sam sick or whatever it is," Katie said as she glanced over at her. She was more then sorry, she wished to hell she didn't have that effect on Sam or any other male demon.

Bree hadn't expected that, but went with it. "I wasn't going to jump your shit about that. I was just going to ask how you plan on telling him what exactly it is you do, that's all." She looked out the passenger window. Katie thought about it for a few seconds before giving a smartass answer. "Oh I thought I would hand him a condom and I'd say something like, 'By the way I'm the one that is making you so horny your head is about to exploded and would you mind terrible if I fucked your brains out.'"

"Oh, that's really funny," Bree said as she glared at her sister. Katie just shruged her shoulders. Katie took a breath before she told Bree what was really bothering. "I need to tell you something before we get to the Reed's house. While I was off getting the boys keys, I had a little run in with our not-so-friendly Trinity Demons and well, shit I don't know how your going to take this at all." Bree turned sideways in her seat and looked at her. "Why in the hell am I just now finding out about this?" 

"Well, for one thing it's kinda hard to talk about this with the Winchesters all up in our business. I don't have time to worry about that shit. That's why I'm telling you now and well..." Katie's voice faded a little before she went on. Bree kept giving her that you better spill your guts before I get mad look. "Okay, don't get your panties in a knot."   
Taking another deep breath, Katie explained the nature of the conversation with her so called uncle. When she was done, all Bree could say was, "Oh my God, are you telling me your job as a demon is to protect Sam and......." Bree couldn't barely find the words as what her sister said sunk into her head. "You, you're suppose to keep the Angels from messing with Lilith's opening the Seals. Holy shit, Kat, that's...wow. I don't know what to say about all of this.

" "You think you're surprised how do you think I feel? You think this is fucking easy, well girlfriend it ain't. Not only am I Sam's keeper, I have to mess with the damn Angels and shit". She smacked the wheel with her fist, which caused Bree to flinch.

Dean was following behind the girls, trying to understand what in the hell was going on. He had his brother who was either going all stupid on him or he was really sick, which was not a good thing. He was in no mood to sit in some damn hospital. Well, he would, but it was just that he hated hospitals. 

Anyway, now he had a missing hunter, a bunch of missing kids to find and one demon to kill. Plus, he was not getting anywhere with Katie, who it seems was still avoiding him which he didn't get. What else could possibly go wrong, he thought. Dean looked over at Sam who was too quiet for his liking. He was slumped down in his seat again with his eyes closed. "Dude, I know you're still a little green looking," he said as took his eyes off the road for a second. "Drop it, Dean. I said I was fine," Sam snapped at him. 

"Yeah, well you don't look fine. As a matter of fact you look like shit." Dean wasn't far from the truth, Sam thought. That uncontrollable urge for sex had come back, earlier. It was driving him crazy and there really wasn't anything he could do to stop it from happening. 

He had been wondering if he had taken care of the problem by masturbating in the bathroom back at the motel, but he didn't have the time to do it or a way of doing it without Dean banging on the door. Which he had done that to him more than once when they were kids, which was followed by some really lame ass jokes about not getting laid.   
Sam didn't want to have this talk with him so he changed the subject. "So where do you think Mitch went to?" 

Dean, for the time being let Sam off the hook about looking awful, and thought about where good old Mitch went to and what happened to his room. He didn't want to say anything in front of the girls, especially to Katie, but he was positive Mitch was out there somewhere showing off for her. As for his room, Dean assumed that the demon or someone else had trashed the room looking for something. What that something was he couldn't say for sure.

But he had a feeling it was tied to this case somehow. "I don't know, Sammy. For all we know, he's on his way to the same place we're going. Maybe he's dead. I dunno. And I don't even know who or what trashed his motel room. I'm thinking someone was looking for something important and didn't find whatever it is." "Do you think he is a danger to the girls?" Sam asked as he looked at the Charger in front of him. 

Dean thought about a few minutes. He wasn't hundred percent sure what kind of threat Mitch was to the girls. That was something that was bothering him. He hadn't spent much time with Mitch to get a good read on the man, and everything he saw lead him to believe Mitch Brady was someone who couldn't be trusted. "Maybe. It's hard to say if Mitch is a threat to the girls. But we need to be on our toes with this. Bobby will skin us alive if something bad happens to them on our watch," Dean said as he saw the Charger make a right turn. 

As they drew closer to their destination, the hunters could see the distinctive flashing of police lights. They hadn't made it there ahead of the police and rescue units. There was a crowd already forming when Katie pulled over to a curb a block away.

All four got out of their cars, then girls made their way back to the Impala. Dean took in the scene and knew it was going to be a bitch getting anything now that there were people tramping around the crime scene. They weren't dressed for this and didn't have time to get changed again. They'd have to come up with some kind of excuse for their appearance. One thing at a time. Katie was the first to issue orders. 

"Okay, here is how we are going to play this; Bree, you take Sam and going over to the EMTs. see what the two you of can find out and I'll take Dean with me, and we will meet back here in a hour." 

"Wait a goddamn minute, who put you in charge?" Dean demanded as he hurried to catch up to her. "Look I said we would work with the two of you. Well, here you go. Besides, I think those two can get more out of the EMTs better then you or I can," Katie said, not telling him the real reason was to keep Sam as far away from her as humanly possible. 

It was a lame reason, but it would have to suffice. "Hell if you want, you can ask all the questions." Sam spoke up and said, "Dean doesn't do well under pressure. 

So maybe you should be the one asking questions." Katie paused long enough to roll her eyes at Sam and kept right on moving. Dean turned to glare as his brother, before turning around to follow Katie. "I'm gonna either kill her or my brother," he said under his breath. 

Bree sighed as she watched her sister march up the sidewalk with Dean at her heels. "Is your sister always this bossy or is it because of us?" Sam asked as he followed Bree to one of the ambulances. Bree thought about how best to answer him. 

It wasn't that Katie was bossy, she was. It was the fact that her demonic family had made its way into this case, it was her sister's feelings for both boys and it was Katie being herself, but Bree wasn't going to say none of that. So instead she just shrugged and continued to the ambulance. "Will Dean be all right with her, I mean she isn't going knock him on his ass?" 

That caused Bree to giggle. "Nah, your brother is safe for the time being but after this case, I would say all bets are off." Sam thought he could see those two getting into it but he was very sure what Dean had in mind did not involve getting his ass kicked. Sam knew his brother would rather have Katie on top of him or at least on her back side. That didn't sit well with him all of sudden. For whatever reason, he wanted to be the one to make Katie yell out his name and not his brother's. Shit where did that come from, he thought to himself as they got closer to the ambulance.

Dean was impressed with how well Katie took charge and got them past Deputy Jones. He was absolutely sure that the deputy never came across a woman like her. Hell neither had he. He was used to being around women who were easy to get into bed and a few who weren't too bright. 

Katie on the other hand, was not easy to get into bed and he figured her to be too smart, which was throwing him for a loop. Inside the house, they looked around at the crime scene. In addition to the police was a unit of crime scene investigators who were already going over everything with a fine tooth comb. The center of attention was a badly mangled body that she assumed was David Reed. A real fine mess. Katie looked over at Dean who was turning green. "I'm Special Agent Stone, this is my partner," she said as she flipped open her I.D. Dean did the same, identifying himself as Krueger, but maintaining a slight distance from where the body was.   
After seeing their badges the tech called over the Sheriff . Katie bent down towards the body. From what she could tell there was a lot of damage to his body as if he fought someone before dying. She could smell all kinds of things coming off this body including a familiar scent. Mitch was here or had been at least. She stood up quickly looking around the room, for any sign of him. God please don't let this be what I think it is, Katie thought to herself as she saw the Sheriff and a woman make their way towards them. "Agent Krueger, I was just about to call you," Ross said as he approached Dean and Katie. 

Regaining his composure, Dean introduced Katie who snapped to attention and shook hand with Ross. "Pleased to meet you," she said before look down at the body again. "You said something about calling Agent Krueger, what was it that you wanted to see him about?" 

"About half an hour ago, witnesses reported that the victim, identified as David Reed was heard arguing with someone. There was a lot of yelling coming from here, followed by what the neighbors describe as all hell breaking loose. The first 911 call came in at eight forty-five. Fire/Rescue showed up about ten minutes after and found the victim dead." Dean and Katie looked around the living room, the dinning room, both looking very trashed.

It would be very difficult to get a reading to determine if it was the Soulcatcher at work or just a psycho at work The woman who was standing next to Ross spoke up. "Sheriff, what about David's son, you forgot to tell them about Mike." Katie turned back to look at the Sheriff. "I'm sorry this is Chris Jones, she lives across the street..." 

"How long ago was he last seen?" she asked stepping closer to the woman. Chris thought about a few seconds before glancing down at her watch. "He was supposed to be coming over for dinner with my son Steve..." Her voice trailed off before she burst into tears. "How old is Mike?" Katie asked again. She had a sinking feeling the other shoe was about to drop. "He's the same age as my son Steve, Mike is twelve." Katie closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, she looked over at Dean and could tell he had the same thing running through his mind.


	14. Following clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soulcatcher and dealing with the aftermath

The Soulcatcher was barely getting used to his new "skin" when the authorities showed up, followed by the girl about twenty minutes afterwards. He stood down the block so no one could not see him watching as the girl got out of her car, along with another woman and made their way to a second car that had pulled up behind them. Two men got out and began talking to the girls, before going towards the Reed's house. He didn't know who they were, but so far they were not a threat to him. The Soulcatcher wondered if she knew he was watching her and that soon it would be time for her to die for her crimes she had commented against him. He would make her feel such pain, the likes of which she never felt before for taking his mate from him. It was all her fault this was happening again. He looked into the back seat of his of his new vehicle. His passenger was still out cold. He looked up the street again to see the girl was coming back out of the house with one of the men that had gone with her inside. From what he could tell something had upset her. She was motioning for the others to join her back at the cars. 

Bree and Sam had just finished up their brief questioning with one of the EMTs, when he spotted Katie and Dean coming quickly from the Reeds home. Sam thanked the man for his help and started walking with Bree to met the others. "Something's up. Dean and your sister don't look to happy," Sam said as he saw Dean jerk his head over to the Impala. Bree looked up to see her sister was a mixture of anger and fear. It takes a lot for Katie to get scared. Most times if her sister is afraid it's because Bree has been harmed or was taken. Right now neither was the case, so Bree was at a loss as to what was causing her sister to be so shaken.

Katie had seen Sam and her sister coming back from their talk with the EMT, when she spotted him at the end of the block. Even though he was far away, there was no mistaking who she saw. No way for her to confront him with all these people around. She knew that if she tried to confront him, she would never find the other missing kids in time. She was so busy looking at him she didn't see or hear Sam until he was in front of her and that caused her flinch. "The EMT wasn't much help. He said the victim was a man named David Reed and from what the guy could tell, the victim was beaten pretty bad. But I'm guessing until the autopsy's been done, they won't know for sure what killed him." "Yeah that's basically what we got expect one thing, David Reed has a son named Mike," Dean said relaying what he learned. "It's possible he is also missing. No one has seen since he got out of school." Both Winchesters noted that Katie was still looking off in the distance, while backing away from Sam. She had been acting weird ever since she saw David Reed's body, but he had chalked that up to seeing the shape the body was in, but now he wasn't so sure. Again Katie took a step back to get away from Sam, only this time it was right into Dean's chest. The same shock she felt the day before when she crashed into him, went racing down her body almost causing her thinking to stop. What the hell is it that? Whenever I touch Dean, he causes my brain to almost shut down. She thought to herself as she tried to move away from him, but Dean wasn't in any hurry to let go of her just yet. Damn she felt good against his chest, her body fit perfectly up next to his as if she was made to be there. Dean saw Sam glare at him, before Katie untangled herself from Dean's arms. Walking away she called back over her shoulder to the others as if nothing had happen. "Need to get something from the trunk." Bree turned to see what had had her sister's attention, but all she could see where the emergency vehicles and the crowd. Something told her that Katie did in fact see whoever it was down there and it must be really bad.

After getting her laptop from the trunk, Katie looked once more down the street but knew that it was useless. The person at the end of the block was gone. Katie didn't waste time as she slide into the passneger seat, flipped open the laptop, logged on and entered numbers into one of the many browsers she had pulled up. Information went flying past her eyes as she followed the screens that were changing with each click of the mouse. Dean was looking at Sam with a look that asked if he knew what Katie was doing, Sam just nodded his head that he did. He was very impressed and a little bit jealous of her ability. Katie looked up at them both and shruged." Three years at ITT before getting kicked out." Great not only is she sexy, but she's also a computer geek, Dean thought to himself as Katie stuck out her hand and Bree put a flash drive into it. Without saying a word, the sisters worked in tandem with each other. Without having to say a thing, the two worked like a well oiled machine. A moment later, Bree went to the trunk and came back with a black box that was the size of a small walkman and handed it over to her sister. Katie pulled the flashdrive from the laptop and pluged it into the box which came on after she pushed a few buttons. Sam and Dean recognized it was a protable GPS device. Katie told the boys to follow them, as Bree got in and started up the Charger. The boys looked at the Charger as Bree sped off. Quickly getting into the car, Dean started the Impala and set off after them. "Dude, what the hell just happened back there?" Dean asked Sam as he watched Bree take a corner on two wheels. "I don't know but don't lose them." 

Bree didn't say anything as she drove through town. Instead looking out the corner of her eye as Katie was busy pushing the buttons on her portable GPS device. Bree was going pretty fast and almost fishtailed when they turned down another street. "Don't you dare flip my goddamn car, Bree." Kaite yelled as she grabbed the dashboard to keep from sliding into her sister. "You mind telling me what your doing?' she asked as she came to a four way stop. "I'm tracking someone's cell phone with GPS. That's what I'm doing." "Oh my God, you know who the Soulcatcher is, don't you?" Bree yelled as she checked the review mirror to make sure Dean was behind them. When she got no response, Bree asked where they were going. "This road leads to the highway south of here and that's where the Soulcatcher is going. 

The Impala followed the Charger onto a highway heading out of town. Dean looked down to see how fast he was going. The needle was edging closer to ninety. Most times he kept it at least sixty-five or seventy. He was very surprised that Bree was driving, but he figured that Kaite wanted to follow the GPS instead of driving. Dean didn't have to look over at Sam to know that he had his right hand braced on the dashboard. Neither one said a thing to the other. A moment later, Sam's cell began ringing and he fumbled about looking for it in his jacket. "For God's sakes Sammy, find your damn cell." Dean growled at him. Sam found his cell in his right pocket and checked the caller I.D. to see which sister was calling. "It's not the girls, it's Bobby," he said pushing the talk button. "Sam are the girls with you?" Bobby demanded. "Hey, Bobby. We're following them. What's up?" Sam said as he looked over at Dean who shrugged. "Sam, listen to me very carefully. I did some digging on these Soulcatchers and it's not time for them to be feeding. They feed every about twenty-five years. I took the year that the first one showed up, when Katie killed it. The math doesn't work." This made Sam curious as to what was going on. But before he could hear more, the line went dead. "Hello? Hello? Bobby." Sam yelled into his cell. He tried Bobby's cell and got a message saying the caller was out of the area. "The call dropped. I can't find a singal." "What the hell was that all about?" Dean asked as he saw the Charger's brake lights come on. "Dude, I'm not sure, but it sounded like Bobby was saying that the Soulcatcher only feeds every twenty-five years, and I think he was saying something about how the time wasn't matching up." 

Bree had slowed down so she wouldn't tear out the underside of the car on the pot holes. She noticed in the mirror that Dean had done the same thing. Katie was looking down at the GPS again before telling Bree to pull over about a half mile down from an old farm house. Doing so, Bree sat for few mintues so her eyes could adjust to the darkness now the headlights were off. "Okay, now what?" she whispered, looking over at where her sister was. "You know, you should have answered your cell earlier. That might have been Mitch that called, " Bree said as she waited for her sister to asnwer her. "It wasn't Mitch, it was Uncle Bobby calling and at the time, I was busy tracking." Katie replied as she reached over and shut off the dom light before opening her door and getting out, Bree did the same on her side. Dean pulled up behind the girls and watched as they got out with no lights coming from the inside of their car. The boys watched as Bree went to the trunk and Katie walked back to them. Dean had rolled his window down as Katie bent down to talk to them. Katie thought about what was about to come and how bad it was going to get before all this was said and done. "Where are we?" "I'm positive that this is where the Soulcatcher has the kids. Tracked him using a GPS code." "How do you want to play this Kaite?" Sam asked sensing that the shit was about to hit the fan. "Do you have machetes, swords or axes?" she asked looking at them. "We have all three and anything else you might need," Dean said as he and Sam got out of the Impala and went to the trunk. "How about bolt cutters?" "Yeah I got two pairs of those as well. You thinking we might need them?" "Yeah, I'm thinking instead of tying them down he might use chains this time around. Bring your guns." After getting everything the boys thought that they might need, they followed Katie back to her car were Bree had just finished loading her own bag of weapons. They were making their way up the road when Katie came to a stop. That's when she really realized what was waiting for her down at the end of the line. "You okay, Katie?" Sam asked he came up behind her. "I need to tell you guys something before we go in."


	15. Face to Face with the Soulcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group come face to face with the Soulcatcher and the missing kids

Everyone stood patiently waiting for Katie to go on. The deafing silence of the country night was a bit unsettling, but appropriate given the nature of what they did. The quiet made it easier to tell if they were being stalked by a monster. Made them more alert. "Here's what you need to know," Katie began. "Soulcatchers feed off of the living, mainly children, by sucking the souls out of their victims. They usually come in pairs, a male and female. Years ago, I managed to kill one. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but something's changed." "It hasn't been twenty five years," Sam finished for Katie, refering to the call that Bobby had made. "Okay, so what's the problem?" Dean asked confused. "For some reason, the male has come back earlier than normal and I've got the feeling he's going to take out his anger on me." "No problem. We'll just take care of it." "It's not that simple Dean. They're very difficult to kill and worse, they take possession of other people." This caught Dean's attention. "So we'll be killing an innocent," Sam said as he realized the implications of what was going on. He considered using his own abilities, which can remove a demon that occupies a human body, even though he promised Dean and the Angels that he wouldn't do so again. Sam wasn't comfortable killing humans if he could avoid it. "So, who's the host?" Bree asked looking over at Katie. "That's the thing. I think it was David Reed, but it's probably jumped into someone else." "Who?" Katie shrugged her shoulders, but she knew deep down who it was. She didn't want to believe it was him, but there was no other explaination. She just hoped that if she wasn't wrong, she'd be able to do what was necessary.

The Soulcatcher figured he had about a half hour head start before Kaite showed up. Opening the front door of the car, the Soulcatcher grabbed Mike Reed and took him into the house. Once inside, he made his way upstairs to the very last room, where he laid the boy down on a dirty bed. After chaining him to the bed he made his way to the other rooms to check on the other kids, before getting ready for Katie's arrival. He saw that each child was still awake and sitting up in the beds. They looked frightened each time he stepped into the room. Well, not all of them. One of the boys seemed to not be afraid of him. Jeff Jensen. The boy seemed hell bent on talking to him. "What had happened to Mr Reed?" Jeff asked as this new man came into his room. Smart boy. He knew that he wasn't dealing with a rescuer. He could almost admire the boy. Almost. "You don't need to know what happened to Mr. Reed. Right now, what you need to worry about is whether I let you leave here dead or alive. That's what you should worry about," He said as he walked out the door closing it behind him. Once that was finished, he made his way back down stairs to put his final touches on his plans. The first thing he did was to make sure there was only one way in or out of the house. After nailing the back door shut, he went to work on the basement door and the downstairs windows shut. Then he went to make sure that he had everything he needed to trap Katie with. 

Dean took the lead with Katie on his right, Bree slightly behind her on his left and his brother was directly behind him bring up the rear. He looked back at everyone to make sure they were ready and each one nodded his or her head at him to show that they were. They started up the front steps to the porch of the house, walking as quietly as possible to avoid making too much noise. Something was bothering Dean about the whole thing. Something that he couldn't place his finger on. He realized that it had to do with how Katie tracked the Soulcatcher. He wasn't a techno whiz, but he knew enough to know that you'd needed to know who you were tracking, in order to find them. How could Katie know what car was coming out this way? It would have to wait until later. Now was not the time to get into this. Moving over to the window, Dean tried to peer into the darkened living room. He couldn't see a thing and deciding against using his penlight, he moved over to the door to see if it was locked. The knob turned easily in his hand, which to him was not a good thing. It meant the demon knew they were here. Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed open the door, praying that the thing didn't make too much noise. When the door swung in, Dean braced himself to see what jumped out, or tried to grab him, which had happened on a few occasions. When nothing tried to rush him, he pulled out his Zeppo lighter from his front right pocket and flicked it open to provide enough light, but not so much as to give themselves away. Dean sometimes wished that they had nightvision goggles. It'd be so easy, but they couldn't afford them and Bobby wasn't going to help out. Dean went in first, followed by the others. Katie looked around, taking everything in. The place smelled awful. Over the smell of mold and rotting wood, she could recognize something else. A scent she was praying to God wasn't what she thought it was. She didn't tell the others what she was smelling. She needed for them to get the kids out of here, before she went after the Soulcatcher herself. Katie heard the sound before the others did. She stepped forward into Dean's line of fire, bringing her right hand up before the others knew what was happening. She shined her own penlight at the noise, catching a rat in the glow of the beam. Before anyone could stop her, Katie reached over and stomped on the damn thing with her boot. Looking back at Dean, she tilted her head towards the dinning room, letting him know that she was going to check that way before going upstairs. "I'm going to check to make sure we have another way out of here," Katie said without waiting for Dean to answer. Thinking it was unwise for her to go off by herself and wanting to go after her, Dean turned towards the stairs. This must be how Sam felt every time he pulled that stunt on him. Which when he thought about it was pretty damn annoying. Realizing his Zepo was going dim, Dean replaced it with his flashlight. Silently the three of them made their way upstairs without waiting for Katie to return. Half way up, Dean stood on his tiptoes to peek under the railling. Not seeing anyone, he continued up with Bree in the middle and Sam bringing up the rear. Dean came to T-section, shinning his light to his right and then his left, he saw three rooms with the doors closed. "Sam, you go right and I'll go left," Dean whispered as he started to move, when Bree stopped him. "Wait, what am I supposed to do while you two play hero?" But before Dean could answer, he saw something from the corner of his eye. Whipping around with his flashlight and gun point at it, he waited for whatever it was to attack. "Watch where you're pointing that thing?" Katie whispered harshly as Dean lowered his gun but not his light. He didn't know what to do first, yell at her for being stupid enough to walk into his line of fire, or hug her which he really wanted to do. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You've got a death wish or something?" He hissed at her. Before she could answer they all heard the sounds coming from the rooms. Without waiting, Katie walked to the first door she came to and tried the knob. Locked. Katie pulled out her lock picks and made short work of the lock. Shoving past Dean, Bree opened the door and entered the room, with Sam right behind her. Shining her light around, Bree saw the bed with the chain. Moving silently she approached the bed, seeing a blonde haired girl. Squating down, Bree put her hand out to the young girl, who was hiding bewteen the wall and the bed. The girl looked at Bree and Sam for a few mintues, before climbing up onto the bed. Seeing that the chain was wrapped around her foot, Bree looked up at Sam for help while she talked to the girl so she wouldn't be so frightened of Sam. "Hi, I'm Bree and this is Sam. We're here to take you home," she said as Sam went to work on the lock. Bree asked her what her name was. It was hard to tell which of the little girls she was, since she was coverd from head to toe in dirt. "I'm Molly Miller, have you gotten the others?" Sam got the lock undone and helped Molly up. Sam went to the door to check to see if the hallway was clear, he saw that two boys were standing right outside in the hallway. "Yeah, I see two of the boys now," Sam said as he urshed them into the hall with the others. He turned in time to see Dean coming with the rest of the kids, carrying one in his arms. Not seeing her sister, Bree asked him where was. "She's checking to make sure we got everyone," Dean said as Katie came out of the last room at the end of the hall. She was making her way down to the others when something grabbed her in the dark and sent her crashing down the back steps. 

Molly and Amy ran as the Soulcatcher turned towards the group at the other end of the hall. Seeing something was rushing at them from the other end of the hall, Bree pushed the kids behind her as Sam and Dean raised their guns to fire down the hall. The boom of their sawed off shotguns echoed loudly as they nailed the Soulcatcher, who went flying towards the door at the end of the hall. They knew that would only slow him down for a moment. Not wasting time, Dean yelled for everyone to get downstairs and out the front door. Outside, two things immediately occurred to him. One was that his brother was nowhere to be seen and the second was Katie was also not standing in the yard with them either. Turning to go back into the house, the front door slammed shut with a bang. Rushing the steps at full speed, Dean hit the door and screamed out for his brother. "Sam! SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he tried to get the door to open.


End file.
